Trapped in the Bathroom
by ALASKANCHIKKAz
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get trapped in her bathroom and no one will be home for awhile. R&R please. Give me some advise on chapters so I can throw it in. FYI NOT A LEMON! Inukag FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is another story. This one shouldn't be too long and no lemon. You people that are looking for them, go away becuz this isn't one. Anyway I plan for it to be funny and cute.

PS: IF YOU HAVE OPENED THIS PAGE YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT WITHOUT REVIEWING! J I'm just playin', but seriously, review okay? Thank you!…Please?

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, and if I had to tell you that than shame on you

Chapter One: Oops

_-Mid-Summer Time: 8:35pm Place: Feudal Era Weather: at the moment cloudy-_

"Inuyasha, I'm going!" Kagome said loudly as she started walking to the well with her bag resting on her shoulder.

"You're not allowed to leave," he demanded.

"You can't stop me. I barely spend any time with my family so this vacation we'd been planning for months will make up for that." she said not slowing her pace.

"Kagome, we have to look for Naraku and the shards."

"Naraku can wait for now, Inuyasha." Then she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder. She shrugged it off and said, "Sit, boy." BAM. She felt sorry for him, but she hadn't seen her family for over a month now. She missed them and needed a break anyway. As Kagome got nearer, excitement welled up in her stomach. She knew it would be great to take a nice hot bath and to fly to a whole new continent. She then whispered, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

CHANGE IN POV

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome jump down into the well. "Stupid, we still have important things we need to finish up with here." As soon as the spell wore off he ran and leapt into the well. The Purple tunnel warped all around him. He was used to this by now, so he coolly waited for it to disappear. Soon enough he was standing at the bottom of a regular ancient shrine well. Everything smelled cool and damp, so he figured that it was raining. It was dark, but he could still see the moldy stark walls around him.

"Meow," Buyo, Kagome's cat, said when Inuyasha poked his head out of the opening of the well. Inuyasha pulled himself out and then grabbed the feline under its front arms.

"Hey, Buyo, did Kagome leave you in the rain too?" Even if cats could, it looked like to Inuyasha that he didn't understand so he held onto him. The half demon never enjoyed getting soaked and cold so he decided that Buyo probably didn't either. When he reached the front door he turned the handle. It was locked. He grunted and banged on the door. No one was answering. He looked up and saw Kagome's window. It was open luckily, so he decided he would use that as an entrance. By the time he got to the window he was soaked.

"Meeeooow!" Buyo cried out as he was put down on a little branch so Inuyasha could open the window a little more. Then he tossed the cat in and went in himself.

CHANGE IN POV

"This bath feels so good," Kagome said. She went all the way in until only her nose and up stuck out of the steaming soapy water. She closed her eyes and thought about the day.

FLASHBACK:

_9:03am: "SIT BOY!"_

_12:37pm: (noon) "Inuyasha, don't hurt Shippo! SIT!"_

_4:15pm: "You don't like my cooking? SIT!"_

_8:17pm: "Naraku can wait for now, Inuyasha…Sit, boy." _

Kagome's mood dropped. She really did feel sorry for him. She didn't want to be so controlling, but he didn't always have to be such an arrogant jerk. 'I shouldn't have locked the door, I mean, it's not like he'd follow me home,' she thought. She yawned and rinsed her hair out a second time just to be sure there wasn't anymore shampoo in it…After drying off she put her clothes on and went to her room. She was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed shaking off water. She thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen actually.

"Inuyasha! Why did you follow me back?"

" 'Cuz you have to come back!"

"I can't, Mom already bought the plane tickets," she said.

"What are 'plane tickets.' " he asked innocently.

"I'll tell you later. I have to pack. Go downstairs and I'll talk to you when I'm done."

"Hurry up, Sango and Miroku don't know I went to get ya," he said as he went downstairs. Kagome sighed and locked herself in her room to finish filling her suitcase.

"Hello, Inuyasha, I didn't know you were here," Ms. Higurashi said as she came back inside from putting her stuff in the trunk.

"Feh. What are you doing?" he asked when she started making, what seemed to him to be a huge feast.

"Preparing."

"For what?"

"You'll see!" she said with a big motherly grin. He didn't want to know anymore so he just sat on the couch. To get more comfy he put his sword on the table where it he could see it. Soon enough Kagome came running down the stairs with a thumping behind her. (It was her suitcase being dragged on the steps.)

"When do we have to catch the plane, and where is Souta and Gramps?" she asked.

"They're in the car already, and we need to be there at 9:45. We should be there early to get our luggage checked in, okay sweetie?" she said. She finished cooking her large supply of food and put in some kind of container. Then she put it in a bag and went upstairs.

"Inuyasha, I have to go. I'll be back in Four days, I promise," Kagome said. She sat on the couch next to the angry hanyou. Inuyasha got up and leapt upstairs hurrying. Kagome got confused and followed him. She found him in the bathroom.

"Stay back Kagome, I heard something." Kagome sidestepped next to the bathtub and sighed.

"Inuyasha, there's nothing in my house. I've got to go I'll see you when I come-" Kagome grunted. The door wouldn't open up. Inuyasha, satisfied that nothing was wrong turned to her.

"What are you doing?" he said as he saw Kagome pushing and leaning on the door.

"It's…stuck!" she said. Inuyasha pushed her aside.

"Let a man take care of this," he said. Kagome scrunched up her face in anger.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she said as she watched Inuyasha push enough to where he didn't tare down the wall. Still, the door wouldn't budge. Kagome's eyes got wide. "How can a door be _that_ stuck?"

"How the hell should I know," he said then he stepped back. "Watch out I'll open it up with the Tetsusaiga," he said. His hand reached his waist and then he realized it wasn't there. "What the…"

"Moron, you left it on the coffee table," she said. She sighed in disgust and embarrassment.

"Feh, then I'll do this: Iron Reaver --" Kagome jumped in front of him.

"Inuyasha don't! I'm not going to let you break down my house," she said. Not only that, but she kind of like the situation and didn't want it to end so soon.

"Stupid, you could've been killed!" he said.

"Inuyasha, just-," she stopped and sniffed the air. Inuyasha saw her and did the same. It was such a delicious aroma.

"What is that? Is that coming from downstairs?" Kagome wondered aloud. "Mom? Souta, are you still out there!"

"Naw, that smells like the food you mom was making from on top of the 'oven'," he said.

"What? She was making something? When? Where did she put it?" she asked.

"Right after she came down and left. I don't know what it was but she went up the stairs with it," he said. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall next to the sink. Luckily the bathroom was a decent size. Kagome sat on the edge of the tub and pondered. Then she noticed a bag by the drain.

"Oh, look," she said as she reached for it. She opened it up and the smell got significantly stronger. "It's the food!"

"Why the heck is it in here? You people are weird. You'd actually sit on the john, taking a dump and still be eating at the same time? Sick," he said.

"Shut up! We don't do that, we- look. It's a note," she said seeing a folded piece of paper. Kagome unfolded it and began to read it aloud:

_Kagome, dear, we had to leave as quickly as possible. If you look in the cabinets under the sink, there are some goodies for both of you. This dish your holding is the exact same dish me and your father…(_Kagome mumbles off reading to herself: 'ate when my parents locked us in my bathroom when I was your age.')…_Take care and remember to brush your teeth._

_Lots of love, Mom_

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" Inuyasha complained.

"We're stuck in here until they get back," she said, mostly to herself. She couldn't believe it. How could she do this to me! she kept thinking over in her head.

"Why?"

'Should I tell him that my weird demented mother locked us up in here for who knows what reason? Nah, probably not…' she figured.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't know but the note here says that there is food stored in here for, um, occasions like this," she fibbed. There wasn't anything more on the note, but Inuyasha didn't have to know that. "PS: If you ever get stuck in the bathroom, then there are supplies."

"What is _both of you_ supposed to mean? How would she know that two people were going to be in here?" he knew she was lying. He wasn't that stupid.

Kagome thought he was that stupid and wouldn't catch that, but she was wrong. "I don't know…." and she honestly didn't too. Kagome and Inuyasha sat staring at nothing much in particular as the time went on slowly by.

"How long until she gets back?"

"Six days tops, but I was supposed to be sent back early for you. Maybe they might head back in four days, maybe," she said. At most, six days was all she need to wait. Until then, what was going to happen? She just hoped things wouldn't become too, uh, chaotic. She glanced at the half demon. His eyes were closed and she thought he was sleeping. He looked so cute sitting there. She just wanted to--wait, she couldn't think like this. Not now. 'I'm a good little girl and I'm going to stay that way,' she thought. She slid down on the ground and decided to do something about this. Fist things first, what '_goodies_,' were under the sink? She wanted to find out.

THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER

Well that is the first Chapter of, 'Trapped in the Bathroom.' I know the title is incredibly original. It doesn't give _anything_ away right? Nice, I'm laughing now. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N Thanks for all those reviews...but now that I have so many people reading this it makes me nervous! Oh well, please review.

PS: All you sickos that like lemon…creepy…this isn't going to be one so don't ask…please? Many thanks...besides if i made this into one, you'd probably be disappointed anyway .

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in the series at all. Not any significant being. BUT I do own _UNSTINKIFIER _products in this story…If there really IS a product out in the real world called that I DON"T OWN IT! I'm JUST BORROWING IT FOR A SIMPLE LITTLE CHAPTER!

Chapter Two: Good Grief

_Time: 10:10 pm, Place: Kagome's bathroom_

"Inuyasha, let's see what is in those cabinets, okay?" she said. He looked down at them and nodded. He moved over as Kagome reached out and opened them.

"How did she put all that in there?" he asked astonished. The whole thing was full. From game boards to food and all the way back again redoubled over. Kagome grabbed three bags full of food and put them in the tub. Then she saw a box in the far back corner with a piece of paper taped onto it. Kagome read it to herself just to be safe:

_-Kagome, by now you've found all the food and games I left for you two to have fun with. In this box are a couple changes of clothes. There are also special surprises in there too. Just in case things get hot, you know? Sweetie, have a good time. I will be back in 4 to 6 days. I don't know exactly but don't worry; you'll know when I get home. There should be plenty of food in there and I stuffed, which was hard, a microwave under the sink too. Oh yes there is plenty of toilet paper also. Anyways, dear, have a great couple of days! I know how much you like this boy so don't make him angry and, just this once; please touch his ears for me? Thank you._

_Lots and Lots and Lots of love,_

_Mom_

Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she be ecstatic in her own little, kind of perverted, way? Or should she die right here and now? Kagome looked over at the curious half demon next to her waiting expectantly and patiently. She decided that being selfish was the best decision. (No duh you know what she picks. That's how this story goes on.)

"Well?" he asked grumpily.

"Nothing much. Just that there isn't a way out until they get back. That shouldn't be too long." she lied.

"So a couple hours, right?" Inuyasha wondered.

"A bit longer than that but you have the idea." She sighed and looked at the box she was holding. Did she dare look in it to see what was inside? She opened it up. There was a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. There was a nightgown that was as shear as a piece of plastic-wrap. (This means see-through.) Also there was a men's black wife-beater shirt with a little white puppy on it. Ironic wouldn't you say?

'What the heck is my mom thinking? Does she WANT me to be a whore?' she thought loudly. She looked under that and saw the 'goodies.' There was a dozen little rubber 'gloves.' A WHOLE DOZEN? SICK, why would there be THAT many? She was only going to be gone for less than a week! Kagome closed the box quickly. Then she looked at her brand new watch. 10:23. Too much time left.

"Kagome, you look tired, get some sleep okay?" Kagome nodded and leaned against the door. She knew she could trust Inuyasha and became so relaxed that soon enough she was fast asleep.

CHANGE IN POV

Inuyasha watched Kagome drift off to sleep. He knew Kagome was hiding…something. He didn't know what. He watched her slow breathing for quite awhile. He couldn't sleep. He felt…confined. He pulled at the collar at his neck trying to cool down. "Why is it so dang hot?" he asked. He looked around and noticed that the room got smaller

"Kagome," he began shaking her trying to wake her up.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"The room is shrinking. Is this a trap?" he asked as she stood in front, his back toward her. His eyes looked very tired and he looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Are you okay? The room isn't shrinking, are you alright?" she said annoyed. That's when Inuyasha collapsed onto the floor. He leaned against her and sweat trickled down his face. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, I'm just…it's hard to breath," he said. Kagome felt his head. It was soaked.

"Take off you red haori. You need to cool down." she helped him take off his first layer. When it didn't seem to do anything, she decided to take off the last one as well. It seemed to be working. Then he sat up slightly.

"Kagome, how much longer until your mom gets back?" he asked grumpily and weak.

"I don't know, but you're NOT going to tear down these walls," she said sternly. He growled and slumped against the wall instead, but right next to her. Kagome yawned.

"You should go back to sleep," he said.

"I can't now, I'm kind of, well, worried about…you," she said.

"Feh, you'll get sick if you don't. I'll be fine." He seemed to become more awake. He was shiny from a glossy layer of sweat. She blushed and smiled. Right then she couldn't help thinking: He's so fine…

"Okay," she conceded, yawning again. She leaned her head back and fell asleep. Then her head slid over and rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. He blushed.

'Should I move her?' he asked himself. He listened to her soft snoring. He decided that he like this better than if she was leaning against the john so he left her alone.

_Time: 8:48 am: Day Two_

Kagome's eyes opened to a sleeping hanyou's gorgeous face. Just to be sure she was awake she pinched herself. With a little pain she realized this was all too true. Inuyasha, feeling eyeballs on his face, slowly lifted his eyelids to see Kagome looking up at him. They jumped away from each other leaving the wonderful embrace they were sharing.

"W-why were you staring at me?" he said loudly crouched in the corner against the door.

"Tell me why I was in your arms!" she yelled back at him. She was sitting on her knees on the opposite side of the room.

"You probably _fell_ on me! I didn't **_make_** you do that!" he denied.

"You hang around Miroku too much, _pervert_. You're just as bad as **him**!

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Miroku would probably say that too."

"But **I'm** not a liar like him!"

"Obviously you are! He would lie about being a liar just like you are right now." she argued.

"Quit comparing us! I'm not like that lecher!"

"Then just answer the question!" she yelled.

"I told you, besides you haven't answered mine yet."

"I did." she said. She didn't want to answer it. She looked at the floor.

"No you didn't, I'm not an idiot…"

"No way, you're not?" Inuyasha grunted and then got an evil look on his face. Immediately Kagome said, "Hold the phone! I was just kidding!"

"Do you want me to tell a joke too? You're fat!" he said. She gasped in shock. Kagome's face got real big and suddenly grew two little horns and her teeth became jagged and sharp. Her eyes had flames in them too.

"You insensitive jerk!" she said. Then she jumped on him and started slapping him across the face.

Inuyasha winced and peeked his eye at her while Kagome paused. She was sitting on time of him and he was pinned to the ground. Her face got hot and she surprisingly quickly, hopped off of him. He sat up and said: "You know that was supposed to be a joke, right?"

"Oh," she said.

"You, uh, aren't fat by the way."

"Don't lie, I'm ugly and fat.."

"What! I said you weren't so why don't you trust me? You're kinda…pretty," he said annoyed.

After a minute or two: "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Feh," he said.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I, uh…"

"What's that?" he said grumpily.

"I have to use the bathroom…" she said really quietly.

"What, I didn't hear you."

"I need to use the _bathroom_," she said.

"Then use it!"

Kagome gasped. "You really ARE a perve!"

"No I'm-" he stopped and realized what she meant.

"Help, I'm trapped in a bathroom with a perverted liar!" she yelled. Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Maybe if I yell _loud_ enough someone will come in here and help us out!" she said in a regular tone of voice.

"If someone DID hear you, then they'd be AFRAID of coming IN here because you sound like you're INSANE!" he said still holding his ears.

"Well I need to use the toilet, but I can't with you in here! That'd be gross!" she said worried. "But if I don't then my bladder will explode!"

"Then use the freakin' TOILET! I'll just cover my eyes and sit in the tub!"

"That's still gross…you can hear me," she said.

"What other choice do you have?" he complained.

"I don't have any other choice besides to hold it for an entire week!"

"What? You said we wouldn't be in here for that long!" he said at Kagome's mistake.

"Well, a week isn't all that long, I guess."

"If it's too long for you to wait to take a dump than it's too long to be in here!" he said.

"Inuyasha, Mom might not take that long…talk about it later. I need to use the bathroom!"

"Feh," he said as he stepped into the tub, farthest away from the crapper. Then Kagome pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped off four large pieces. "What are you doing with those?" he asked.

"If you could hear me talking WITH your hands over your ears…I just don't want to take any chances." Then she put one strip of tape over each ear.

"What are the other two for?" he asked. She grabbed his right hand and put it on top of his right ear and taped it there. Then she did the same with the other.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. Not wanting more tape on his head he shook his head…( stupid if you 'couldn't' hear her than why respond?) By the time she finished his whole head had tape over it.

AFTER SHE DID HER BUSINESS AND PAINFULLY RIPPED ALL THE TAPE OFF OF HIS HEAD

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I smell blood." Kagome's brows drew in with worry.

"I'm okay, you are probably are just imagining it." She was at the tail end of _it_ and didn't think he could smell that.

"Kagome, I'm not. It's not hard to tell that it's real. It's kind of stinky." he said, obviously not understanding why or exactly where it's coming from.

All of a sudden Kagome bust out with a big bottle labeled: _UNSTINKIFIER….if there's an odor, cover it up with UNSTINKIFIER: flower blossom and make an room a place of wonderful aroma._

"K-kagome…are… you trying to kill…me?" he said not being able to breathe and passing out with swirly eyes. Kagome didn't understand and then it dawned on her.

'OOOh, this stuff is too strong for Inuyasha's keen scent!' then she shrugged. He was out like a light bulb and she could take a nice hot shower and make herself look pretty by the time he woke up.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Okay, well that's the end of chapter two! I hoped you liked it. It took a really long time for me to finish becuz I kept changing how it goes. Sorry about how long it took too.

Okay the next chapter won't take as long if I get GOOD, SOLID tips on what should happen…AND to surprise everyone else that would read the tips from the reviews, just email me and tell them to me secretively k?

MUCH LUV FROM ALASKA!


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: First thing is that the rubber 'gloves' are in this story, just because it shows that Ms. Higurashi expects them to be used, but they're not going to be.

Secondly this isn't going to be a lemon and I'm not going to discuss this. I just want ideas that would make this funnier/cuter.

Third of all thank you for the reviews, very happy about that :D Plus, for your information, the more reviews I get the more enthusiastic and inspired me to write. That means (maybe) a shorter wait for an upcoming chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

All you guys, just remember that's it's only the second day...ha-ha.

Chapter Three: _Tickle me Elmo_

_Time: 9:23am Normal Time Weather: Normal_

Kagome dipped her head down into the bathtub of water to rinse off the rest of the shampoo/conditioner. It felt too good to be true. Inuyasha had been knocked out on the bathroom floor with her taking a bath five feet away. How could this be any 'better?'

"Kagome!" she heard the familiar voice shout in aggravation. The bathtub's door screeched open.

"Aaah! SIT BOY!" she yelled. The hanyou, because of his incoming momentum, crashed on top of her. Basically all of him was in the water, except for his legs. She shrieked again as she felt his face on her stomach. "Get off of me pervert!"

"_Gurgle…gurgle,_" Inuyasha said under the soapy water. Kagome laughed. His moving lips tickled her tummy.

"Quit….talking, Inuyasha," she said with a pause of giggling. After a minute of laughing fits, Inuyasha's angry faced head came up and out of the warm aqua. His hair was wet and his ears were too. "You okay?" she asked, because he was gasping for air.

"Were you trying to kill me?" he yelled. She looked at him with a critical eye. Then, randomly, she noticed he had put on his red fire rat haori back on.

"I was…am, um, taking a bath." What had just happened dawned on her finally. Inuyasha is in the tub with me!

"Well than explain earlier for trying to make me suffocate! First that and now you're trying to drown me," he said still looking at her face.

"Talk about it later, you sick perverted lecher! I'm in the middle of my bath and you're staring at me!" she cried out, covering up better. The soap bubbles had begun to disappear and she could almost be seen under them.

"Feh," he said as he jumped out of the water. "It wasn't like I was looking at something. There wasn't anything to look at anyway." Kagome threw a bottle of shampoo, which tagged him in the back of the head and then closed the shower door.

She looked through the door at the fuzzy Inuyasha. He was shaking the water off, in his cute puppy dog way facing the door and opposite side of the bathroom. Kagome sighed.

"Hurry up and finish," he mumbled as he lay on the ground in his lazy boy position. Quickly she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the half full tub. Inuyasha turned around. His eyes got bigger and his cheeks took on a rosy pink.

"All finished!" she said with a big smile. Then she turned around and took out the drain plug. After the water was down she turned to Inuyasha. "You stink. You should take a shower now."

"No way, not while you're in here," he said with a smirk. "You wouldn't be able to resist this body if you saw it-"

"Sit boy." BAM. "Besides, Inuyasha, It's not like I haven't before. Anything important and private is TOO SMALL TO SEE ANYWAY!"

"Stupid..."

"Don't start with name calling." She bent over and with an evil glare continued, "In my time we have many more mean words than you do so don't make me use them…I'll win." Inuyasha looked up. Her hair was falling on either side and her cheeks were a warm pink from sitting in hot water. Her dark brown eyes glistened with playful menace.

"Keh," he said giving up. Kagome, pleased with herself, crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. Her pink fuzzy towel clung to her body. Inuyasha could feel his cheeks grow warm.

"Good, but wait until I get dressed," she said. She went into the cupboards under the sink and pulled out the tank tops and shorts. Then surprisingly she found another outfit. It was a short black skirt and rolled inside was a little matching tank top. This was white and had a little black puppy on it. A sweat drop rolled down her face. 'How...cute. She wanted us to match…' She threw them back into the big duffle bag and stepped into the tub, closing the doors behind her to dress.

Inuyasha, after putting on his hakama pants, stepped out of the shower. He was shirtless. Kagome thought she was going to die by how hot and fine he looked. He was really steaming! It didn't occur to her that it was from the hot water.

"What are you looking at?" He said putting his hands on his hips.

Nervously Kagome began shaking her head and putting her hands up in protest, "Nothing, here!" She threw the black shirt at him. He grabbed it and inspected it. His eyes went wide when he saw the puppy.

"Do you think I'm actually going to wear this thing?" he asked. He was examining it, upside down.

"Until your haori is dry you are, it's wet from when you fell on me in the tub," she said with a serious look.

"I'm not! Besides…you can't make me," he smirked.

"Wear it now," she said. Inuyasha sighed. It was a little baggy, but made him look very handsome, well, to Kagome it did. "Good!" she said with a cute little girlish smile. He sat on the ground, growling. He crossed his arms and began staring at the wall. Kagome sighed and pulled out some board games.

"Let's see," she mumbled to herself. "Twister, Battle of the Sexes, Naughty…Trivia…" Kagome's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. She didn't think any of these games were put in here, intended of easing boredom. NO, siree. She looked over at Inuyasha. He sat against the wall huffed up with anger, explicitly avoiding eye contact with the priestess.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but can you please cheer up for the rest of this nightmare?" she asked.

"Keh," he said.

"Please? Can't you at least PRETEND not to be mad and to be happy?" she asked.

"How the heck can I pretend to be happy? I'll still be mad in the inside and I DON'T lie," he finished.

"Fine, I'll make you laugh," she said.

"Feh," he said with a grudge. All of a sudden he felt pressure on his leg. He looked up and saw Kagome sitting on his lap with a puppy dog pout on her face. 'Too cute, look away,' he thought. He felt a slight temperature change on his face.

"Inuwasha, pwease don't be mad at me?" she said. She forced her eyes to glaze. 'This HAS to make him laugh!' she thought about the time when she did this to Souta many times, years ago. He laughed at how his sister was trying to act like a baby. She figured that if Inuyasha didn't laugh at her for that reason, then he would laugh at how stupid she looked.

'Don't smile, don't blush, don't even look at her…'

"Inuyasha, do you have a weak spot?" she asked. He looked at her curiously.

"Kagome, all guys do." Kagome's face turned crimson.

"NO, no, no that's not what I meant!" she said defensively still sitting on his lap.

"Then what are you trying to say, stupid?" he asked apparently annoyed.

"I mean, uh never mind," she said. She didn't dare ask him if he was ticklish. That would ruin the whole thing! Kagome looked him straight in the face. "Inuyasha, I want you to promise me something." He lifted an eyebrow in her general direction.

"Like what exactly?"

"Lift your right hand above your head, like this." She lifted her arm straight up above her head. Being a party pooper he only bent his elbow. She put on a distasteful expression so he sighed, finally putting it all the way up. Kagome took the opportunity and dove down and started tickling his underarm.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked, seeming to not be bothered at all.

"Wha-!" she said. She felt like a fool! Then she tried tickling him on his feet. When that didn't work she frantically tried under his chin and around his neck.

"Hey, didn't you want me to promise to something?" he asked, sourly confused and discombobulated.

"No I just wanted to see if you were…ticklish," she asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You don't know what being tickled means?" she asked utterly shocked. When she was little she got tickled all the time by her mom and when she was a baby her father tickled her raw.

"Idiot, I know what it means, but am I supposed to be?" he shot out another question. He was losing feeling in his calf now, but he didn't want to say anything, lest his ego become smushed.

"I guess not," she admitted. Then it occurred to her. He was different than regular people, err, humans and had different characteristics. She had to get closer to his head.

"You haven't even _answered_ that…question…still," he stated, growing more and more nervous from the intense look Kagome was giving him.

"Can you do me a favor? Could you close your eyes for a second?" she asked. She knew it sounded extremely suspicious but she didn't know how to get closer any other way.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Test something. It won't hurt, and if I'm wrong you won't even know I did it, okay?" she said. He glared with an accounted amount of hesitation. Then he shut his eyes in doubted cooperation. Deviously, she leaned upward, toward the top of his head and blew a gargantuan blow into his right ear.

"Aah! What the HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he asked enraged while covering his cute fluffy white ear.

"Haha! You DO have a ticklish spot!" Kagome jabbed him in the side, as a joke, and unexpectedly he jammed his arm into his side.

"No I don't!" he said with a half grin half frown. (Strange expression…)

"Poking tickles you too?" she asked sort of half believing.

"No! I-I just have like this messed up twitch thing that happens! I am not-AHHAHA!" he began denying and was interrupted by sharp integrating jabs in his side.

"Haha! You actually are ticklish! That's so funny," she giggled.

"That's it I want revenge," he said surprisingly playfully. He started tickling her sides and she started squirming.

"P-please stop! I…don't want you to…DO that!" she said, having a bit of trouble getting it out between laughs. He smirked and pinned her down by the arms on the floor. He hovered above her and then descended so his face was next to the side of hers.

"Hmm," he began thinking out loud into her ear. "I wonder if Kagome has ticklish ears too."

"No wait," she heartily cried to no avail. The hanyou let out a whispering blow and Kagome burst out laughing and then he continued on tickling her sides and underarms. He paused to let her breathe, still pinning her to the floor.

"You had enough, wench, or do you want some more?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome's teary eyed face turned into a scowl.

"What did you just call me, jerk?"

"Err, nothing!" he said with cheery and unusual eyes. During the sudden and brief silence, he began blushing. Kagome, having also realizing that they were very close…kind of too close, averted her gaze and turned crimson.

"Would you mind getting off me?" she asked shyly. He nodded and sprang up to lean back into his former resting position. She sighed while laying on her back and glanced at her watch.

_12:01pm (noon)_

It was way too much time…for him. She was having an awkward, but fun time with him, she realized. That, she was certain, made her face turn whatever color darker than crimson. She sat up, using her arms to support her. Her hand, instead of floor, hit something else. She looked and noticed _Battle of the Sexes_ game. Maybe she could make him have some fun after all…

THE END OF CHAPTER THREE- Half way through day 2.

A/N: Okay I was really close to 60 reviews, but oh well, I was bored and wanted to do something. Anyways, all I ask is: advice and comments. I'll accept flames if you think it can make my writing better too…

Yes, I know that it's sad. This chapter covered like, what a three hours maybe four? By the way, give me your opinion…do I make my chapters too long?

PS: I want to thank everyone for all the gracious support. You all ROCK! And, hey, you can say to all your little and big friends that a chick from ALASKA said that you rocked, were awesome, and love ya! ;).

LOTS OF LOVE FROM ALASKA

Cid- I don't live an igloo. It would melt in the 80 degree weather. Geez, it's hot!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I take forever to update! Truly, truly am!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so pumped about it! I'll try to make this chapter very fluffy, alright? And if you got confused and thought i put this one out already I did. But I didn't like it so I reposted it before anyone could see it, sorry, my apologies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that has to do with the Inuyasha series OR Twister OR Battle of the Sexes! I don't even know if there's really such a thing as Naughty Trivia or not but if there is than I don't own that either!

PS: By the way, I only know one question from the real Battle Of The Sexes game and that's the one Kagome asks. Therest are TOTALLY made up, so please don't get angry?

Chapter Four: _Love Conquers all_

"Inuyasha, would you like to play a game?" she asked with a grin.

"What game?" he asked, totally forgetting he suspicion of what she was doing.

"Well, you do have, uh, TWO choices," she said. She threw the naughty trivia back into the cupboards. He leaned towards her.

Innocently he asked, "How do you play them?"

"This game here," she said pointing to Twister… "is where this box tells you where to put either your hands or feet on what color dot. The other is a trivia game. You have to answer the questions that girls would know and I'll have to answer the questions that the guys would know and we'll see who wins!" Inuyasha looked at he two options. He figured that, since he was more of a physical guy, Twister would be more fun.

"This one," he pointed at the box with American kids that were tangled up on top of a thing with dots on it. Kagome opened the box and pulled out the thing that told you where to put your hand/foot on what color. She was surprised her mom bought this one. Instead of you flipping a little arrow on a board, all you had to do was push a button and it would keep talking randomly, telling you where to go.

Kagome lifted the Twister board out. "What the…" It was cut so that instead of there being six there were only four, with two rows cut off. This was definitely going to be tough. It was now a 4x4.

"What's wrong, ya scared?" Inuyasha smirked as he crouched on top of the closed toilet seat to be out of the way.

"Why would I be scared? It's not like I'm going to lose! I've never lost yet!"

"You? The klutz? No way," he said mockingly disbelieving. She scowled and put her hands upon her hips.

"Yes, way. I'll bet I'll beat you by ten rounds!" she dared.

"Yeah, well I'll bet that I'll have you down in eight," he said.

"As if! Alright, If I win, you can't complain about being stuck in here for the rest of the day," she said.

"Psssh, that's easy! I figured you were going to make me do somethin' hard! If I win you..." he paused. Should he do it? Should he finally break the ice? He let out a breath and decided it was time. "-You have to kiss me."

"What did you say?" Kagome asked bewildered. NO freaking way would he say what I thought he said, shekept thinking.Inuyasha began fumbling with his necklace, obviously hesitating.

"I said you have to kiss me," he said, quietly. Kagome knew she wanted to lose right then and there, but she figured this was a test of some sort. A test to assure him that she had the same feelings he had for her.

"Deal, bargain struck!" she said holding out a hand to the kawaii hanyou.

"You serious?" he asked numbly aware he was now shaking her hand.

"Uh, sure!" she said with a sheepish grin plastered onto her face. "Let's hurry up and finish getting it set." Kagome was still remotely shocked at was had just occurred. Then she was beginning to have doubts. Maybe this isn't a test of whether she had the same feelings. Maybe it was to see if she _had_ feelings for him to start with. 'I probably screwed up. The only way to get out of this one is to win," she thought. She hesitated. 'But, I want to kiss him. I might as well take the bait and see what happens,' she decided.

The game board was set and so they each stood in the corner where there was a little room space left. She studied the colors. Red, blue, yellow and then green, was the order from where she was standing to where the tub was.

"Inuyasha push the button," she told the half demon. He reached over and pushed the button on the box that was sitting on the toilet seat.

(This is what it looks like:

**OOOO** green row

**OOOO** yellow row

**OOOO** blue row

**OOOO** red row

Kag,Inu

Okay back to the story…If you want you can try to follow it, but I recommend it's pointless and that you should just believe me that every step they do is correct:)

"Left foot blue." They both moved, now having one blue space between them. Inuyasha's foot was second on end. First round was over.

"Right foot green." Kagome turned and instantly regretted wearing such short shorts. Inuyasha's face was all up in her butt! Second rounded was now ended.

'Dang she's got such a nice-'

"Left hand yellow." Kagome moved and nearly fell. Swiftly she caught herself with her free hand. Inuyasha smirked. Third went by.

"'Look at me, look at me! I'm SO good at Twister!'" he mocked. Kagome would have sat him, but she didn't want him to lose. So she just put on a scowl he couldn't see, because of her facing the opposite way of him.

"Right hand red." Fourth…

Kagome moved her arm so it was behind her. Blushing, she realized her hand landed on Inuyasha's. Luckily she couldn't see his crimson face.

"Right leg red." Fifth…

Kagome moved her leg underneath her arm which was on red and on Inuyasha's hand, so she did a spin. Inuyasha just, instead of that, made his legs like a pretzel. They were now facing toward each other and were very close. Inuyasha's face was hot.

"Right foot blue." Sixth…

They both moved and were both wobbly from their feet being on in front of the other. They were so close that their heads kept hitting the other's head.

"You're going down, wench!" Inuyasha said playfully.

"Baka, quit calling me that!"

"Left hand blue." Seventh…

Now the only thing from making her fall was that one hand left on Inuyasha's. All the rest were on blue, she was stuck putting her hand on her feet. Inuyasha too, except he had amazing balance.

"Right hand blue." Eighth…

"That thing has to be messed up! Everything had to be on the blue dots? That's crazy!" Kagome said loudly. She had to survive this move. If she didn't then she'd lose. Wait, didn't she want to lose? Kagome hesitated and then all of a sudden she felt wind in her ear. She fell over giggling.

"I won," Inuyasha boasted.

"Yeah, but you cheated! You blew in my ear!" she denied in a comical way.

"Left leg yellow."

"I didn't cheat!" he denied.

"What now you're a liar?" she said teasing him.

"You could say that if I DID lie, which I didn't," he said.

"Left hand green."

"Still, you won right?" Kagome said.

"Uh, yeah," he said, realizing what that meant. They sat awkwardly in silence lying on the floor next to each other. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?" He dove in and tenderly kissed her lightly pink tinted lips. She closed her eyes as it went. It lasted a few seconds, but it seemed a life time for her. She was disappointed when he departed, a warm blush on his cheeks.

"You're a good kisser…" he said looking away and clicking the off button on the strange thing that talked.

"Thank you?" she said unsure. Her face was boiling and bright red, she was positive. She looked at her watch…

_2:45 pm_

"What was that other game you mentioned?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

"You mean, Battle of the Sexes? Why?"

"Since there's nothin' better to do, why don't we play that?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You won't know any of the answers, they all take place in my time," she said.

"What do ya mean I won't know the answers? I've been to your time a lot, Kagome, so I probably know more than you think I do!" he said.

"Fine!" Her voice was loud as usual.

* * *

"What are the things called that protect a woman's thumb while sewing?" Kagome asked. He was beating her and she couldn't believe it. 

"Thimble?" he said, or more like asked. Kagome sighed.

"Right again…" she said. He smirked.

"You know, I should have bet you on something."

"Like what, another kiss?"

"Maybe…" he said. She looked at him and noticed he was blushing and so her face turned bright red.

"N-next question, please," she stuttered trying to change the subject.

"How would you know if a guy had a crush…on…you he said." That's rigged, he thought.

"Is this a multiple question?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Um, okay read them off to me."

"A: He makes fun of you all the time, B: Ignores you, C: Hangs around you all the time," Inuyasha finished. He knew this one. He always made fun of Kagome, because he always wanted to hide his feelings.

"I pass," Kagome said. She knew the answer, but didn't want to say it. It might make her seem like she knew that Inuyasha like her. 'No, he doesn't like me! No way can he. I mean, that kiss was more of a, uh, friendly kiss, right?'

"Anymore?" he asked. He was out. That's why he couldn't skip the question. She shook her head. They sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say. She looked at her clock once again.

_5:55pm_

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall once again. 'Why'd she pass? She could've guessed, couldn't she have?' He looked at her. She was looking through all the stuff her mom had given her. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him. Quickly he averted his eyes and blushed.

"Inuyasha, what did it mean?" she asked.

"W-What did what mean?" he stammered.

"Don't play stupid! Tell me, was that a, a real kiss or a friendship thing…" she was nervous and annoyed by the unpleasant pain in her head. She didn't want to ask but the whole kiss thing was eating her insides raw.

"Keh, what do you think?" he asked.

"I don't know! That's why I asked, baka!" she exclaimed.

"I said 'think' that means opinion! What was it to you?" he shot back.

She scrunched up her face with anger. "Well, sorry!" she said dragging it out.

"Let's just drop it, okay?" he asked sincerely. He didn't want to talk about it.

"I _can't_, Inuyasha! I need to know, because I-I wanted it to be real," she confessed. Only the second day and already they were having a spat like this. Inuyasha looked at her. He smirked.

"Of course it wasreal, idiot. Why else would I have asked for one?" he said. Kagome looked up at the hanyou in a black shirt with a white puppy on it and his red hakama pants. She shyly smiled.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

a/n: okay…thanks for all the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate that you guys would take the time for me to do them, honestly.

Oh, yes, I hope you like the kawaii fluffyness in this story. I know it may seem rushed, but heck I like fluff in all shapes, forms, and times LOL.

Anyways, please send me some ideas. I really don't have any good ones, and besides, I want to get my reviewers into this story too. It'd mean a heck of a lot!

Lots of love from the Alaskan Chick! R/R!

Cid!

PS: If you have extra time, Please check out our new one-shot. I'd like to know what you think of it. Kat and I had it as an idea about a year ago and she really wanted me to write it. Please look at it and tell me what you think okay?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Boy, I feel bad about the very long wait. I have been busy and a ton of stuff happened that wasn't that good so I haven't really had time or been in the mood. But, anyways, please accept the apology!

And actually one of the mainreasons was that my computer got a virus and so we had to delete EVERTHING, that includes the whole chapter that Ihad to re-write LOL.

Oh yes, I forgot…thank you Kat and all the people that have pointed out the obvious and for helping me with all these ideas. You should know who I'm talking about, if you know that you gave some kind of advice. Thanks a whole lot.

**thank you SoranoDarkHorse!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Inuyasha series.

Chapter Five: _Messing around a bit_

_6:00pm_

Kagome leaned against the wall in a blush fury. She couldn't believe what was happening!'

FLASHBACK

"Of course it was real, idiot. Why else would I have asked for one?" He said. Kagome looked up at the hanyou in a black shirt with a white puppy on it and his red hakama pants. She shyly smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

She held onto her cheeks and waited until they cooled down a bit. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was leaning in the corner where the wall and shower door met, with his head hidden by the way he had it turned. Kagome closed her eyes, this is heaven, she cried mentally.

_grumble_

Her stomach made an odd sound, and then she realized she hadn't had breakfast…or lunch. She clutched her tummy to try to muffle the sound, which really didn't work.

"Inuyasha, are you hungry for some ramen?" she asked. He quickly turned to her with a smirk.

"Ramen?" he was pumped, she could tell.

"Well, yeah. I'll make you and me some."

"I want some of that pie too," he added.

"How'd you know we had pie?" she asked somewhat dismayed.

"Baka, I can smell it." he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, eyes closed, with a scowl on his face. She quickly looked away.

'Too Kawaii!' Quickly she pulled the packages of ramen out and soon enough they were cooking for six minutes in the microwave. Then Kagome took out the cherry pie and cut two decent sized pieces out. "Inuyasha, would you like to do something fun?"

"Keh, like what?"

"Let's have a food eating contest and see who can eat the fastest!" she said. She was really bored and wanted to break the uncomfortable silence they were having. He shrugged and opened his eyes.

"Is there a prize?" he asked.

"Well, there wasn't going to be, but if you want there can," she said. She pulled out two little stand mini-tables and set them up, one if front of Inuyasha and one in front of where she was going to sit.

"Fine, if I win, next time you can't run off to your time when I say so," he said shifting into an even more uncomfortable position. Kagome smirked.

"Yeah, well if I win, you have to not complain about being stuck in here for the rest of the week, got it?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Kagome opened the microwave door and set a bowl of ramen on each table. Then she put the plates with pieson them on the corner of each stand. As a habit she looked at her watch:

_6:30pm_

So much time was left until they were out of here and her mom could unblock the door with whatever she barricaded it with. She sighed and secretly wished they had longer than four more days together. Things were going dandy and she wanted to keep it this way.

"Okay, you ready? I'll count down from ten."

"Feh, you ain't going to win this, Kagome," he said picking up the tools for eating which were called a 'the spoon' and a 'the fork.'

"Sure thing, Inuyasha. Ten…nine…eight…" Kagome picked up her utensils.

He grinned slightly by how cute she looked with her serious determined look.

"…seven…six…five…" she continued on.

Inuyasha in return dropped the spoon and fork and picked up the bowl in two hands, obviously intending on chugging it down like hardcore booze.

"…four…three…two…one…"

"You're going down…wench."

"GO!- Wait, what did you call me?" she asked to a hanyou whose face was hidden by the large white bowl he was inhaling. She frowned and tried to catch up with him. She quickly slurped up all the ramen and dove into her pie. She took her first bite and then looked at Inuyasha. He was licking his fingers, looking superior.

"I can't believe you cheated, you-"

_hiccup_

Kagome blushed. She ate way too fast, trying to catch up. She covered her mouth, turning away.

_HIC..._

_hiccup..._

Her whole body shook from it. Then she heard someone stifle a laugh. Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha, you jerk, why'd you do that!" she blurted trying to say it without getting cut off by a persistent hiccup, not realizing it didn't make much sense.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Eat fast!" she said. Then she hiccupped again. He smirked. She was too adorable when she did that. He blushed. Why was he thinking this way? He knew that he shouldn't be, especially since they were trapped in such an enclosed space…

"You did that yourself."

"I did no-_hic_!"

"Doesn't matter anyway, I won and that means you can't come back home next time you ask," Inuyasha grunted and slouched back into a more comfy posture.

"What? YOU did NOT win!" she denied. Then she snickered and picked up her uneaten pie. Revenge…

_SPLAT_

"What the heck was that for!" he bellowed and bolted toward her. She playfully shrieked as he pinned her to the ground. "Well, wench?"

"What'd you call me? SIT!" she hollered, not realizing that she was beneath him. They slammed into the ground.

"Why'd you go and do that? Now we're both stuck here…" she wasn't really listening to him. She was blushing furiously and was trying to hide it. His face was mere inches away from hers.

"Baka, quit calling me that, already," Kagome demanded smugly. He grumbled something she couldn't understand and then tried to push upward. The rosary beads glowed brighter, and he couldn't budge.

_hiccup_

He smirked, Kagome growled.

"Don't laugh at me you arrogant jerk!" she insisted. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask: _I didn't do anything, why the crude remarks?_ Then he changed his expression to a more solemn one.

"Eh, gomen, K-kagome," he stammered. His faced hinting pink. She looked a little confused. He relaxed, resting his head on her shoulder. She couldn't stop blushing! This was a once in a life-time experience so why was she rejecting it! Inuyasha felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" she asked. She felt his head move as he nodded. She lifted one arms and glanced at her watch.

_7:01pm_

...When the spell finally wore off they got off and looked down bashfully and distinctively tired to avoid eye contact. Kagome broke the silence.

"I should apologize. I shouldn't have thrown that pie..." she tried.

"Feh, I don't care..."

"What? You don't even care?..." she didn't know what else to say. Was that for nothing?

"Feh, close your eyes, I have to use the bathroom," he said.

"No way, me first," she insisted.

"I brought it up first, let me!" he cried out.

"No!"

"YES!"

...and then they kept going until Kagome finally caved in...

* * *

"Mom, do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are still stuck in the bathroom?" he asked. They were in the mall doing some shopping and picking out clothes for when they got back to give to Kagome. In a way it was like buying her love back, because it was most likely lost. 

"Souta, dear, of course they must be. It's not hard to figure out how to open that door up. It took me and your fathertwenty minutesto figure it out."

"Then why did you bother to pack up so much junk?" Kagome's little brother asked.

"Dear, your sister may be pretty, but she's a klutz and kind of blunt," She picked up a gorgeous white gown, like one that you would wear to a dance or wedding. It had a beautiful glittering pattern, heavier on the bottom and then the glitter became more scarce, and the dress didn't have straps. "Souta, should I buy her this?"

"Keh, I don't care," he said, trying to act like his role model, Inuyasha. He folding his arms behind his head and dragged his feet as he stood by her side. He wanted to go with his gramps but he didn't want to look at old fake shrine stuff. His mother laughed and placed the delicate garment to drape over her arm. Then she continued shopping.

* * *

"So, Sango, what do you think is taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long to come back here?" Miroku asked. They were just finishing up dinner in Kaede's hut. 

Sango shrugged and took another bite out of delicious baked bread they had received from the villagers for defeating a demon. They had also gained more than that, a shard of the jewel. "He probably got sat so many times that he's too far incased in the ground that he's stuck," she jested, making eveyone laugh.

"I want Kagome back though," Shippo said. He had just finished eating the last bit of chocolate candy bar Kagome had gave him.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for them, Sango will you please pass the chips?" Sango passed him the one of the few bags of chips Kagome left behind and he started eating them. Shippo looked though the window and into the dark sky. It was late, he yawned. Sleepily he walked over to the corner on a little scrunched up blanket.

He fell asleep and dreamed of his family and friends...

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Wow, I am incredibly impressed. Now it's going to be day three next time you read. Anyways sorry for the wait and, seriously one last time (well, for this chapter anyway…)

THANK YOUFOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Means a lot!

PS: Is this chapter long enough? And ideas welcomed with an open mind! You're all doing a great job. I have a few plans myself, but, whatever, just review and tell me your opinion.

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, you guys want more fluff, and that's just what I'll give you. Oh yeah and I know that some things in this story might not actually happen

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story, just some objects, etc. I don't own Bomber Man, which Inuyasha plays. I only used it because it's the only game boy game I own besides the VERY old Zelda.

Wow, I reached 4000 words in this chapter...

Chapter Six: _Breaking Things and a Wet Night_

7:46am

Kagome's eyes stirred open. She wanted to sleep some more, but her back hurt too much. She looked around with hazy eyes and realized Inuyasha's head was in her lap. Blushing, of course, she remembered what had happened the night before, after the spat:

FLASHBACK

Kagome, yawning, had looked at her clock that read that it was well after midnight and almost one. Inuyasha eyed her fervently, obviously mad about losing the argument from being threatened by sits. She rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you got what you wanted, uh, eventually, so stop sulking and help me find the blankets," Kagome said.

"Feh." He shuffled over to the closet and began going through the endless pile of stuff. The only blanket they managed was tiny and there was only one…

'Should have known,' Kagome thought, sweat drop sliding down her forehead.

"What the…" Inuyasha said.

"I-I guess she might have taken t-the other ones," Kagome excused.

"Here, you can have it," Inuyasha said tossing it to her. "You're just a weak human and can get sick fast. Kagome cocked an eyebrow, but didn't start anything from lack of energy to do so. Instead she just took it gratefully and snuggled closer to Inuyasha for more warmth, never noticing a blush on the hanyou's cheeks.

END OF FLASHBACK

She couldn't forget how thoughtful he'd been to her, even if it was covered with an insult. During the night sometime he must have fell over and landed on her lap, she realized. Even if her back hurt like heck, she knew that giving up this chance to have him this close was a rare one so she sat back and closed her eyes, drifting off back to sleep.

LATER THAT MORNING

Inuyasha's eyelids drowsily lifted up. He was confused, at first, by how he was looking across from the ceiling. Then he figured that he was laying down on the floor, but how? There wasn't enough room for one person to lay on the floor unless he was laying on…

His cheeks tinted pink as he tilted his gaze at her soft sleeping face. Leaning against the wall, Kagome looked so innocent, cute and…? He didn't know what else he thought of her, only that he knew she was special and more than anything ordinary. She was definitely in the complete opposite category as many other girls. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Kagome…" he breathed. Quietly Inuyasha sat up, making sure he didn't bother the sleeping Kagome. Then by sneaking away, he opened up the cupboards to find something to do. As he looked through the never-ending pile of necessary junk. He was looking for one thing, and that was…

"The heck is this?" he asked in a hushed tone. It was a weird looking box. The box was green and had a border of flowers along the edge, very pretty and homemade. Obviously it was made by Kagome. He opened it up and saw that it was the thing Kagome described as a 'photo album.' The first page, he noticed had all her friends from this time. There was three girls crowded around a sweat-dropping Kagome. The were all doing some kind of sign with their fingers. He recognized the peace sign but the others weren't quit clear. The rest on the page were of them and some were of a wimpy brown haired schmuck that was always wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

A growl quietly escaped from Inuyasha's throat…

Then he turned to the next page. On it was a few more school pictures and some of Kagome modeling new clothes. One was a blushing Kagome in an emerald green bikini with her bangs pushed back behind a pair of sunglasses. Inuyasha had a hard time taking his eyes off of that one. Another one of his favorites was Kagome, around the age of seven, and she was wearing a beautiful pink dress and was holding a basket full of flowers. Behind her was a woman about twenty five in a wedding dress.

'She was pretty even then…'Inuyasha thought without realizing. He flipped through a few more, some catching his eyes, others barely even being glimpsed at, until he spotted one with Kagome. She looked like she was four and her hair was still in pigtails. Her mom was standing behind her holding a little baby boy and Kagome was hiding behind a man's leg sticking her tongue out at the camera.

Carefully Inuyasha took the picture out of the album and looked on the backside. It said:

_Mommy, Souta, Daddy and me on our way out to a special picnic. Grandpa is taking the photo and I was mad at him, because the gift he gave me was a platypus beak and it was yucky._

Inuyasha smirked. Squinting his eyes he looked at who she called her 'Daddy.' It was amazing how much Kagome resembled him. Kagome had black hair just like him, not her mother's dark brown. He was tall and had long legs. He was handsome, and she's pretty cute…

Inuyasha skipped through a few more pages and then was shocked to see a page of pictures of him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

FLASHBACK

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"It's called a camera and it captures memories," Kagome explained.

"You mean it'll take our memories and we'll forget them?" Shippo wondered.

"No, I mean…hmm, I guess it captures moments in time and puts it onto a piece of paper. Here look at this one!" Kagome took out a picture of herself on the first day of school. They looked at it in awe.

"How does it work?" Miroku asked holding the picture just an inch away from his nose inspecting it.

"I'm not sure, I'm not in tech this year," Kagome said casually. Everyone, not knowing what that meant, stared at her with blank expressions on their faces. "Never mind, I'm not exactly sure how it works but it's technology from my time."

"It's amazing, Kagome," Sango said swiftly swiping away the picture from Miroku's hand to study for herself. That quickly ended when he planted one of his palms flat on her butt. She let go of the photo and slapped him, Inuyasha caught it and took his turn to look at it. Shippo hopped onto his shoulder and they looked at the puzzling dilemma.

"Thank you, Sango. Why don't we all take pictures together! I'll make a scrapbook and bring it with me next time!"

"Hai, whatever you wish, Kagome," Miroku said with a sly grin on his face, half of it covered with a large handprint. Kaede, coming out of nowhere, offered to take the picture if Kagome taught her how. She showed the old priestess in a matter of moments and then took off. They used up an entire roll of film, having fun the entire time.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow, these are them," Inuyasha said. He looked through them and saw all the messed up ones. One of them, Inuyasha thought, he looked pretty damn sexy. He was smirking and raising up the Tetsusaiga, scaring poor Shippo. Then all of a sudden he wondered if his sword was okay unprotected and out in the open…

CHANGE IN POV

"You know, Sango, we never actually **tried** going down the well and into Kagome's time," Miroku said as they sat in the hut.

"What are you suggesting?" Sango eyed the houshi in humor.

"Why not test and see if you and I are capable to do as Inuyasha does."

"Have fun and try not dying when you hit the bottom!" Shippo cried out in jest. Miroku sighed.

"I'm just saying that we've never tried and we've always suspected that only Inuyasha was able to go between times."

Sango shrugged, "I guess it never hurts to try."

"Actually it might, but I'm going to go play with Kirara," Shippo said leaving through the window.

…Miroku and Sango reached the well. They stood there for a moment, not sure exactly what to do.

"Well what are you waiting for, Sango?" Miroku said taking a short step back.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Well, you know, ladies first," he shrugged and put on a large cheesy smile. Sango's mouth open in protest.

"It was _your_ bright idea, you go!"

"Yes, but you agreed to it!"

"That's only because I thought you were the one that was going to fall down it!"

"I never said that **I** was going to jump!"

"You implied it," she muttered crossing her arms.

"Did not! You can't say I did when I never had any intention of jumping!"

"Miroku, be a man for crying out loud!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Miroku," Sango said with a stern voice, changing into a loud one pointing at the Bone Eater's Well. "You either fall down that well or so help me Buddha, I'll push you down or take you down with me!"

"Fine, I give. But for this you have to kiss me."

"What?" Sango asked blushing furiously. "T-that's a bold demand on someone that just threatened you."

Miroku sighed and his mischievous hand rubbed her torso. She slapped him, intentionally knocking him down the well.

BAM

"H-hey, Miroku?" Sango said shouting down the well after a few moments of silence.

"…"

"Miroku!" Sango started to worry, so she jumped down herself.

"Oof," Miroku said as she landed sitting on him.

"It's your fault! You worried me so I came to check how you were!" she blurted an excuse.

"Sango, that's touching. You worried about me?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!"

"Well then the least you could do is get off of me," he announced. She crawled off and started looking around. Then Miroku decided he would have preferred her to stay on top of him..."Hey, Sango?"

"What is it?" She asked while looking around for a way back up.

"You never said no about giving me a kiss."

Sango blushed. "What do you think my answer is! Just forget this and help me find a way up."

Miroku grinned as he too got up to help his beautiful demon slayer friend.

CHANGE IN POV

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha playing a game boy, he was basically totally zoned out on the thing.

"What are you playing?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I just turned it on and I figured out that if you push this button you jump and this button to put out bombs. These are for moving around," he answered in a weird way. Kagome smiled. He looked so adorable in his black shirt, hopefully he won't ask to change back into his regular clothes, she thought.

She looked at her clock: _12:33pm._

Her eyes opened in astonishment. How in the world did she sleep so long? What could Inuyasha have done this whole time? "Hey, Inuyasha what were you doing before this?"

"I looked through that thing over there," he said pointing to her photo album. She blushed and then got a little mad.

"Inuyasha, that's personal! How did that get in here anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it was just sitting there and I didn't want to wake you," he said. "You looked tired…"

"What'd you think?"

"What?"

"I mean, what did you think about the pictures?" Kagome asked.

"I don't understand how the heck they work, but they're amazing. I want to go to the water like you did…with you."

"If you mean the beach then no way!" Kagome said sitting on her knees watching the hanyou pause the game. Then she blushed, realizing he saw the picture of her in that cute bathing suit. He put on a confused expression before saying anything, thinking for once and not noticing her blushing.

"Why not?" he said loudly. He was mad. He wanted to see Kagome at the beach, just like her picture. She was so beautiful, who wouldn't want to? Why not?

"Because you have ears and you'll probably kill anyone around me if they seem a threat, which they almost never are," Kagome concluded. She was about to say 'if they hit on me' but decided against it. They weren't that close, were they?

"Feh, is there no one else with ears besides me or something?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the shower doors.

"Umm……yeah?" He looked a little bit surprised, to Kagome's belief. Had he really never noticed it before, Kagome thought?

"No one else? There's no other demons or half demons besides me in this time?" Kagome pondered a bit. She never actually wondered about it.

"If there are, no one sees them or hears of them. Besides spirits and such, but that's about it."

"Is it wrong then that I'm here?" Inuyasha asked. "Am I not suppose to be here or belong here?"

"No! That's not what that means. All it means is that they are probably hiding somewhere and no one knows they're demons! Besides…you belong because I like it when you're here in this time…with me," she added quietly. She knew he heard her, he had such good hearing and all. She felt her face get warmer and she looked down missing Inuyasha's own slight blush.

"Pshhh, it's still stupid that I can't go to the beach with you. You're really pretty wearing whatever that thing was," he said getting back on topic and adding a slight compliment.

"Maybe on a new moon when you're human?" Inuyasha's eyes got big for a minute, like he just remember something. Kagome eyed him for a minute, her shy smile fading. "What's wrong?" she asked with suspicion.

"What makes ya think there's somthin' wrong?" Inuyasha said skeptically.

"By your weird look you just had on, what's up?" she asked. She was now determined to know what was wrong, even if it took the whole rest of the day.

"Feh, you should know already," he said.

"Remind me then," Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Tonight is the new moon, baka."

"Oh…" she said feeling like an imbecile.

"I'm going to take a shower, " he announced extremely randomly.

"What?" she asked caught off guard as she dug around for a manga to read.

"I'm gonna take a shower, want me to say it again?" She shook her head and turned towards the wall as he undressed, throwing his clothes onto the floor unlike his haori, which he put on the top of the cabinets _above_ the sink with the rest of the towels. She heard him shut the door and so she resumed her earlier sitting position, which didn't hurt her back like most positions did.

When she heard banging she was curious. "How's it going?"

"The stupid thing won't turn on…never mind, I have a way to make it go."

"Um, alright…" she said, uncertain. When she heard him grunt, a loud noise, and water, she became worried. But decided to not do anything about it. A few minutes later, the nagging of it in the back of her mind demanded to ask.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked taking her eyes of the little book. She was seriously tempted to open the door, but knew it would cause more problems than it would fix them.

"Taking a shower! What the heck else would I be doing?" She rolled her eyes and said a quick 'my bad.' She continued reading. "Hey, Kagome?"

"What's up?" she asked getting kind of annoyed.

"How do you turn it off?" he asked. He opened the sliding door slightly and grabbed the nearest towel. Then, after wrapping it around himself, he opened the door. To Kagome's horror the whole faucet was nearly ripped off the wall, along with some pipes.

"What did you do!" she cried out.

"I turned the water on! I just don't know how to stop it," he muttered.

"I told you yesterday how to turn it on, why didn't you just do that?" she asked, now standing up and dropping her book on the floor. She rushed over the tub to inspect things better.

"I did but then the knob stopped moving and it wasn't workin', so I popped the thing off. Can't you just stick it back on?" he shouted in denial.

"Baka! You turned the knobs the wrong way and you didn't 'pop' it off, you BROKE it off! I can't stick it back on!" she cried out somewhat angry. She couldn't believe he had done this.

"Feh, say it straight next time," he said crossing his arms as Kagome tried to move it back into the wall.

"It's not hard to learn how to turn the water on! Besides, why can't you just admit that it's your fault!" she cried out after her failed attempt, putting her hands on her hips.

"'Cause it _ain't_ my fault!" He said again. Kagome shrieked as the water began to pour out of the tub.

"Try to fix it, at least, so we'll have somewhere to sit instead of standing in this inch high water all afternoon," she ordered. Inuyasha, one hand holding up the towel around him, the other hand began the attempt. Instead of pushing it back in, the whole thing came out, which caused triple the amount of water gushing out. Now there was enough water to actually fill the bathroom up. Even the cracks around the door and the drains couldn't stop it from doing so.

"Whoops," Inuyasha said, from his mistake. The water was now raising and was half way up her shins.

"Inuyasha!" she laughed. He smirked as he was surprised that Kagome wasn't totally blowing up in his face.

"Get me something that can clog this up, Kagome," he said. She began to head for the cabinets, and was now wading in knee-high water. She searched and searched but couldn't find anything strong enough to do the job.

"I can't find anything! Ooh this water is freezing!"

"Keep looking." Kagome nodded. Reluctantly she kneeled in the cold water and gasped. It was now at about her waist and was still getting deeper. She pulled out the duffle bag that contained most of the contents they had been using and threw it on top of the sink. Now standing up it didn't make much of a difference. It wasn't that much higher than her knee, but was getting closer to mid-thigh. It would have been higher if Inuyasha wasn't trying to block the water with his hands.

Kagome dug and dug. She couldn't find a single thing that would help. She kept searching and by the time she found something that would help even a little it was all the way up to her waist, even while she was standing. "Here, Inuyasha, take this."

"What is it?" he asked grabbed the strange tube.

"It's a strange type of cement that's water proof even while drying. I had it in my backpack for a school project and my mom didn't take it out." He nodded and started squeezing the tube, making the strange stinky gray mush cover the gaping hole in the wall. Soon enough it was covered after using the entire tube of the brand new bottle. The water was all the way up to her chest by the time he was finished. If she wanted to, she could have swam around in it, but she was shivering like nuts.

"How long will it take the water to go down, Kagome?" he asked. He was up higher than her, because he was standing on the edge of the bathtub. Somehow he had managed to save his soaked towel and keep it around him, somewhat, Kagome inspected. She blushed at her not very innocent next thought about how she wished it accidentally went down the drain with the water.

"Uh, umm, I don't know. Hopefully not long, I'm freezing!" she said, teeth chattering.

"Grab my hand," Inuyasha instructed. She did and he lifted her up out of the water that had been above her chest and set her down on the tub besides him. About ten minutes later the water was down and Inuyasha and Kagome were saving everything they could that wasn't destroyed by the water, which was surprisingly quite a bit. None of the extra changes of clothes Kagome had were dry. Everything was wet and that wasn't good.

"Kagome wear this," he shoved his dry haori at her. She nodded and went into the shower to change as Inuyasha quickly switched with a dry towel. When she came out her face was scarlet from embarrassment. It came up way to far for comfort. It was nearly showing her panties, which she had refused to take off. It was **way** above mid-thigh. She sat on a towel Inuyasha had folded up for her and shivered, holding her knees.

"How can you not be cold in that towel?" she asked astonished.

"Keh, this is nothin'," Inuyasha said in a cocky manner. She quirked an eyebrow but decided not to say anything. She looked at her watch, which she was stunned that it still worked.

_6:49pm_

Did that really happen an hour ago? She wondered. She was glad to be in warm clothes now. Those others weren't helping at all. Her wet hair was annoying but she could handle it.

_Achoo_

"Inuyasha, I'm not feeling well," Kagome said. She coughed. He looked at her face, her cheeks were red. He felt her forehead; very warm.

"You can die without heat, here let me help you get warmer," he said. She scooted closer and he held her, her head rested on his now dry and warm bare chest. She coughed a bit more. He didn't know what to do then, so he decided to just hold her.

"Inuyasha, thanks for holding me," she said a bit quiet. He shrugged as if to say: _No Problem… _

Her shivering had nearly ceased around seven o' clock. They didn't talk at all. Kagome just lied there and he just blushed.

"Kagome, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm still very cold, but my head is really hot. Sorry to be such a trouble and for making you stay in here," she said.

"Kagome, I'd only do this for someone I really cared about," he said. "I care about you so much, I don't like seeing you like this." Kagome smiled. She sat up a little in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet, thank you." She went back to her former, and appreciated position and soon she fell asleep. Inuyasha held her and thought about the night. When he turned human, his emotions were a lot harder to control. He might say something that he didn't want to say, or worse yet, _did_ want to say, just was afraid of the outcome. He decided to enjoy his last few hours before, possibly, losing his cool. He was bored and didn't know what to do, so he reached over to the sink, feeling around finding the game boy.

"Let's kill these stupid pink monkey things with my mighty bombs…"

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Dang, I had such a great idea for what was going to happen, but the problem is that I wrote this so long ago I forgot!

**Sorry about all this. I was on a 'vacation'. Actually I was six hours away from home if driving 80mph and couldn't post anything because I had to babysit, so I apologize.** AND on top of that you should be happy because since I was babysitting that whole time, I have gotten many great ideas for my story where Inuyasha becomes a baby!

REVIEW AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS SO I CAN THROW THEM IN AND IF THEY ARE _REALLY_ GOOD I'LL MENTION YOUR NAME! Come up with stuff that can happen while he's human during the night or early morning and stuff that can happen later. Thankies!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the fourth time writing this dang chapter, and each time I had written at least three pages the smallest type of font and size available on the scroll. My brother keeps finding viruses and keeps totally rebooting our computer. It sucks and I can't stand it, and each time my story is deleted., so frustrating…But I'm am sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…(X4) OR CSI: Los Vegas

Chapter Seven: _A few cute words leading to a few more cuter words_

_Seven…Eight…Nine…_This time it was Nine times.

The time before was eight annoying beeps coming from the resting sick Kagome's thing that was attached to her wrist. Now it had added one, or two from the first time he realized it was happening. Inuyasha laid out another bomb from his new favorite companion inside the 'game boy' as Kagome had called it, and since the bomb had been an extremely big one, the hanyou accidentally killed himself.

'_Game Over.'_

Inuyasha growled and tossed the frustrating thing at the sink, landing softly upon his still damp clothes. That's when he decided that it wasn't his favorite companion anymore. Then he rested his head onto his left hand, his other hand, numb and fuzzy from lack of circulating blood, was underneath Kagome's head. Now he didn't have anything to do, and it was driving him nuts.

"Psst, Kagome?" he said. The still white-haired half demon poked her head, but all she did was nuzzle it into him, shifting her position of her head and letting him feel a sudden rush of blood and daggers in his hand and arm. Then he started moving around, which made Kagome slide her head into his lap and his only piece of clothing, his towel.

"Inuyasha…" she said, snuggly and filled will love and compassion. His face turned red. "I…love…" His eyes got wide.

'She wouldn't really say it…would she? It's probably not about me, probably that flea-bag Kouga, or that one kid, Hobo.' Inuyasha shook his head and once again tried to scoot away from the awkward place they were in now, then he heard Kagome murmuring something.

"You don't…? All the work and you hate my…I'll never cook again for…" Inuyasha was curious.

"What the heck are talking about?" he asked, figuring an answer.

"You arrogant…SIT!"

BAM!

"Insensitive Jerk! Sit boy…"

_BAM!_

"Baka wench! I like your cooking! Don't-"

"…sit…"

BAM! Inuyasha lie there in a huge dent in the tiled floor. All throughout, Kagome kept lying on top of him. Instead of staying Inuyasha's lap, she slid up (or down) to his chest, which was level to where the floor was.

"That's what you get for…omelets…"

"You're this po'ed about some dang omelets?" he yelled. He was still stuck in the ground, unable to get up from the spell and from the sleeping beauty who was laying on him. When the spell finally did wear off, he jumped out of the way, letting Kagome fall into his new dent in the floor, not waking her up.

"Inuyasha…"

"Feh." He readjusted his towel and sat on the edge of the bathtub and, surprising to him, yawned.

"Let it go…towel…down…drain…"

"What the-" Then Inuyasha noticed Kagome's face turn a slight shade of red. He had no idea why and decided that he wanted to find out.

"Kagome," he said. She didn't budge and continued to snore softly. "Kagome!" Her eyes opened a little and then, a moment later, she sat up, stretched, and yawned. One closed, the other had a tear in the corner. She looked too cute…

"Inuyasha? Did you say something?" she asked. He looked surprised, so she continued drowsily. "Did I wake up to someone calling my name, or am I still sleeping?"

"Fool, you're awake, and I said your name."

"Don't have to be so mean about it…" she muttered, stretching some more and kind of not caring much.

"Keh…"

"So, what did you want, anyway?" She pulled down the red haori she was wearing and covered her bare legs with the small blanket. Her black hair falling over her face. Then in one sweep she elegantly pulled it back behind her ear and twisted all the rest onto one side of her head coming down in front of her shoulder.

"I was trying to wake you up so you can stop talking," he said matter-of-factly.

"So, you don't want me to talk?" she asked, confused.

"Not like that!" he denied his mistake.

"Inuyasha are you okay? And by the way, what time is it?" she wondered. She looked at her watch and read it.

_9:23pm_

'I slept for three and a half hours! Why hadn't he waken me up?' she thought.

"Keh, I'm fine. It's just that you talk while you sleep and you weren't making any sense, like the baka idiot you are," he retorted, crossing his arms. Her eyebrows turned down in confusion.

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes, you do. You don't usually, but you did just now," he said balling up his fists in the heat of the argument.

"You can't prove it, numbskull."

"Yes, I can, idiot!"

"Can not, BAKA!"

"Can too, DOOFUS!"

"Shut up, MORON!"

"WENCH!"

"DUMB DOG!"

"**_FAT_ wench!" Kagome's jaw dropped at the insult. **

"You jerk! I can't believe you! You just…" she said speechless, her jaw still wide open.

"What did I say?" he asked quietly.

"I am NOT fat! You're too cruel," she said softly. Her eyes welled up in tears and she buried her face into the fuzzy soft blanket. Her sleek black hair fell over her shoulders as she hid her crying huddled ball-like position.

"Kagome?"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, muffled by the blanket. He stopped, his hand halfway to her left, and closest to him, shoulder.

"I-I was just kidding, don't cry!…" he said trying to play it off as if she was taking it way too seriously. It stunned the still untransformed hanyou to see her face spring up in a teary glare.

"You're horrible! That wasn't funny, baka. I can't believe you went that low."

" What does that mean? 'Low'? The heck is that?" he asked. She kept her glare a while longer, and then her face became more relaxed as she realized that he didn't mean it to be that bad of an insult.

"Don't worry about that, Inuyasha. I'm just being a little self-conscience right now. But that was still anal of you to say that…" she added. 'I guess people back in Feudal Japan don't think being called fat is that bad of an insult…'

He smirked, his grinning golden eyes shimmering in the shadow of his silver bangs of white. The half demon's ears twitched a little, as it heard a click from Kagome's 'watch.' That meant it was half way to ten o' clock, and that would mean that the new moon would make him transform…

'Good thing Kagome doesn't realize that being called that is a huge insult in my era…'

CHANG IN POV

"Miroku, be a man and put a little back into it!" she cried out to the monk above her. Her arms felt like jelly from, this being only her twelfth time trying, climbing up the well.

"If you are in such a hurry to climb all the way up, why don't you go up first like you were doing before, hmm?" he asked slyly. Sango's face turned crimson at remembering her absent mind and her open kimono. She wasn't wearing her fighting uniform underneath this and had only bare skin under.

"Hentai! Perverted lecher! Miroku, if you don't hurry up, I'll-!" she cried, getting interrupted.

"But why must we hurry? I like hanging out with you down here," he said as if it was nothing, which it was the complete opposite for Sango.

"Miroku…"

"Sango, I think I forgot something down there!" he called back to her. This was the third time he claimed he forgot something, but in reality he was just lying and had 'amazingly' found out he'd had it all along.

"No way, I am not falling for that again. Besides, I want to find out if we've made it to Kagome's era."

"Sango, My hand is slipping, these beads around my hand keep wrapping around my hand!"

"Liar, you're just fine."

"No, Sango, I'm not lying this time," he denied. Then that hand slipped and he was now only holding on with one of his hands.

"Not again!" she cried out as his hand lost its hold and he plunged down, slamming into her, causing her to fall along the him.

BAM

"Sango, are you alright?" he asked innocently.

"Miroku, I just want to get out of here and talk to Kagome!" she cried out in anger.

"Why are you so angry?" She gave him a death glare; he shrank back.

"Miroku, if you just stop being like yourself, then I could just hurry and climb up there myself and check. Can't you do that for me?" she asked sincerely.

"I can't promise, Sango…" he said. "It's not me that does it either. It's the Gods. They command me look up, honestly. They tell me through my hand and it travels to my ears, I swear." Sango sighed and rested her head on the side of the well, this was a waste of time and effort. Now she'd be stuck here until Inuyasha and Kagome came back…

CHANGE IN POV

"Mom, I can't sleep," said Souta as he came into the main room of the small hotel. It was past his usual bedtime, which was 9:00, and it was now 10:00. She was lying on the couch watching one of the many _CSI: Los Vegas _shows that were on. This was pretty much all that was on that was any good, she'd noticed, in America, where they had gone, besides what had been made in Japan. (Not true, I know, she just thinks so.)

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I miss Kagome. Do you think she's still stuck in our upstairs bathroom?"

"Honey, I doubt it. It is the easiest thing to see. Why, all you have to do is look up," she explained.

"Mom, get real. You're talking about sis!" he said jumping onto the couch and looking across to the TV of an older guy getting an autopsy.

"You're sister can be a little ditzy some times, but I think she's smarter than that…"

"Feh, you can't be serious," he said, imitating his idol; Inuyasha. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and put on his smuggest expression. Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the cute kid and his amazing talents of imitation.

"Eh? What's all this about?" said the old grandfather of the Higurashi household. He stepped out of his room, which he had to share with Souta due to this being one of the best ones available and a lower expense, with his hands folded behind his back.

"Souta misses his sister, do you think we should head back? I believe he's homesick…"

"Heh, heh, heh, I bet he's Hitomi-sick…" the old man cackled at his inside joke. Mrs. Higurashi began to laugh as well, making an angry crimson faced Souta in between them about his crush.

"That's not funny!" he said in denial. He put on a more flustered Inuyasha pose, which made the two older ones laugh all the more.

"Dear, settle down, we were just kidding," Souta's mom said, wiping tiny traces of tears left in her eyes.

"I wasn't."

"Gramps!" Souta cried out, even more frustrated and annoying, balling his fists up and glaring.

"Anyway, father, I think it's best to head home in the morning and only stay for the four days instead of the six. This way, if Kagome and Inuyasha really are that foolish and are still stuck we can get them out before they hate each other all the more."

"Yes, I agree."

"Yay, you go, mom!" Mrs. Higurashi put on a beaming smile and then shooed both the men off to bed so she could finish watching the crime scene get solved with a kind of happy sad ending.

CHANGE IN POV

"Where do you think Sango and Miroku are, Kirara?" Shippo asked, eating the last of the chocolate, which was more than that of his share.

"Meow," Kirara said, curling up into a ball.

"I agree, I'd rather stay in this nice cozy hut than go see where they are! I think it's gonna down pour too…oh well!" He put his cheery cheerful face on and went back to finishing up Miroku's share of the chocolate.

CHANGE IN POV

Inuyasha had changed into his human form finally, and Kagome couldn't believe how hot his black hair looked. Then she started wondering how he would look at the beach with her in her bikini and all the gorgeous stars and a new moon up in the dark azure sky…

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Well that's the third time I caught you thinking about something, and then her face gets all red."

"You noticed!" she shrieked in a little voice. Her eyes got big and she tried hiding her face on top of her blanket covered knees.

"Keh, o' course I did!" he said putting on a determined face. Her face finally turned her to her normal crimson.

"You're thinking of that flea-bag weren't you?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah…" she said, not paying attention.

"WHAT?" he yelled. His fists were clenched and his teeth barred.

"Huh?" she said snapping back into reality.

"And you said calling you _fat_ was an insult!"

"What are you saying, that you really DO think I'm fat?" she blurted.

"Psh, after all this and that's what I get…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kouga, that ugly stinkin' wolf!" Inuyasha muttered, sitting back down next to Kagome.

"How'd he come into the conversation?" she asked in her ditzy confused way which was rare to Inuyasha and common to people in her Algebra class.

"I asked you if you were thinking about him and you said yes," he explained grudgingly.

"Inuyasha, I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about, err, um, someone else," she stammered, not wanting to admit her romantic fantasy at the beach.

"Oh, Hobo, right?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Hobo. Or maybe it's Horo, Holo, Jojo, Nojo, Mojo…"

"Hojo?"

"You were!" he said, pointing his un-clawed finger at her. She scowled.

"I never said I was, I was offering you his name, and quit yelling at me. I'm sitting right next to you," she said wincing at her pained ears.

"Gomen…Wait a second, if you weren't thinking of either of them then you could only be thinking of…"

"Of course, I thought you'd figure it out after I said it wasn't Kouga," she said, a hint of a blush creeping onto the apples of her cheeks.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"I…" Her eyes got a little wider.

"What?" she said quietly.

"I…I can't believe you were thinking about Miroku all along…"

"What? Never. I'd never think about that perverted lecher in any kind of way like that what-so-ever, I mean, how on earth could you think I could after all this we've been through, because the disgusting hentai is so nasty and is a pervert and that's crazy since I had believed that were you thinking that I was thinking something else something totally different than I really was thinking, since I thought you were thinking what I was thinking and wanting you to think I was thinking that you knew I was really talking about someone that wasn't Miroku at all, not even in the slightest…"

"…" Inuyasha sat silently a foot away.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. She felt foolish and a bit humiliated. He was acting so different. Usually he only got jealous about her when the other guy was around, but now, even when they aren't, he is. And how could he think she was thinking about Miroku?

"Baka, what did you say?" Kagome sighed like she was defeated.

"I said that I wasn't thinking about Miroku…"

"Why didn't you just say so!"

"Quit yelling at me!"

"Fine!…so why didn't you huh?"

"I did, but you're too big of a numbskull to listen to what I said," she explained as clearly and slowly as she could. "Besides, I see you sitting there all the time with your eyes closed, as if you're always daydreaming about someone or something. I bet it's Kikyo…isn't it…"

"Kagome, Kikyo doesn't mean much to me anymore. She's tried to kill you and even me, how can I trust her anymore. I have no debt to her, you've made me realize that. I've crossed that dang path, now I need a new one…"

"So you're just using me? Am I just some new path that you're going to ditch later?"

"Psh, heck no, you're better than some dirt path. You're like my main road, I've traveled some dirt, clay, road, and now it's bring me to you. You're my main path and I intend to stay on it…"

"Inuyasha, you're too sweet." she said in a lovingly manner. He hid his obvious smirk and leaned scooted closer to her.

"Feh," he said, crossing his arms and going into his usual position. She sighed and leaned against his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his right one, and making a mild blush creep on his face.

"So who were you always thinking about, Inuyasha?"

"My main road, wench, and you?"

"Ditto," she said, closing her eyes.

There was silence for a time, while they leaned close to each other. Inuyasha couldn't just let it go, then. The mood was perfect and so was the timing.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, nearly falling back to sleep. He paused for a little while, getting his nerve back and a persistent yawn. Hopefully this would work out, but even if it didn't he couldn't hold it in forever and eternity.

"I-I love you…" Kagome's tinted pink lips crept into a smile. He'd finally said it.

"I love you too…with all my heart and soul."

THE END OF THE CHAPTER…finally haha

A/N: Just read it and review it, that makes me happy. Oh yes, I am VERY happy about the 300 reviews, even if half of them were telling me to hurry up heh heh…

PS: Thank you guys! I am actually somewhat surprised none of you cussed me out! Personally, if you have to cuss someone out, let it be my brother? Thank you :D. I understand that it is my fault too, and I'm taking a blame also, because my mom is having health issues and my dad just had a certain type of critical surgery, so, yeah...

Much love from Alaska, cuz Alaska is da bomb and so am I…jp jp.

CID

PS: This story shall see an end, I'll definitely not give up on it! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any song of Eminem.

**THANKS TO: Amanda yami's queen for giving me your idea with the cooking! And also to all the other's that told me to put music into the story. I'm not good with music- I don't have much knowledge of who sings what and all that.**

Chapter Eight: _Singing Lessons and Annoying Details_

"Shippo!" Sango called up through the boxed in well. She hadn't liked the idea of spending the night in a well with Miroku alone, but found that it was simple to just easily knock him out so badly that he didn't wake up until just about after she blissfully did. Everything was going great, all she had to do was get out of the well and find out where she was.

"Sango, are you sure that we aren't in Kagome's era?"

"No, I'm not, but I want to get out of here and all we need is _someone_ to hear us and pull us out," she said, falling back into a sitting position and sighing. She was confused and concerned since half of her wanted to be out of this awkward unsettling position, but the other half of her wanted to stay in here as if her life depended on it. Sango yawned and closed her eyes, resting her head against her knees and began dozing off.

Miroku stared at the demon slayer. She was so beautiful when she slept, especially last night. He'd woken about an hour after she'd knocked him unconscious and couldn't help just to sit and watch her slow paced breathing. 'Sango, I don't want to let you out of here with out telling you how I feel about you...'

CHANGE IN POV

Inuyasha reverted back to his old self around six in the morning. He felt a new power about him, just like he always did after gaining back his fiery demon blood that energized and sustained him more than his regular human blood did for him. He glanced at Kagome, who was leaning on him. He blushed, still not used to the fact that he'd spilled his guts and found that Kagome had felt the same as he did.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, noticing her stir.

"Yes?" she said, still half asleep. Her eyes were closed but she snuggled into him more and got into a more comfy position.

"Mornin'..." She smiled.

"I love you my cute-widdle puppy-wuppy..." Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

'What did she say?' He heard Kagome stifle a hard to control fit of giggles. He put on a confused and confused out, yet quirky smile.

"I'm just playing with you, Inuyasha. I can't talk like that to you, it doesn't seem right," she said laughing a little, easing the tension.

"Feh," he said. He held her a little tighter, expecting an accusation or something, but that realized that her breathing became shallow. She sat up and grabbed her matching white with black puppy shirt and black skirt.

"I'm going to change into some better clothes, okay? You should change too, tell me when you're done," she said slamming the sliding door to the shower/bath tub. After she finished she quickly called out to see if he was too. A moment later he informed her with a loud yes and she jumped on out. To her surprise he was wearing his red hakama pants and his black shirt with white puppy on it. She smiled.

"What?"

"You wanted to match me?" she said blushing and extremely shy. She wasn't used to this at all, it made her feel energized and happy, but at the same time extremely awkward and uneasy.

"Keh, my white kimono isn't all the way dry yet," he said making an excuse. She noted his face turning red and smiled, sitting down next to him. "Are you still tired?" he asked since it was up earlier than usual.

"I can't sleep now. Do you want to do something?" she asked. She sat up and gazed into his golden amber eyes, as if they were her only source of joy. Her face began turning crimson, so she averted her gaze to his hand, which was on her stomach because her arm was wrapped around her middle.

"What is there for us to do?"

"We could listen to some music," she suggested. He considered it for a minute and then shook his head and smirked.

"Your era's music is loud and noisy. The only stuff I like here is the stuff with a beat."

"Do you mean you like rap?" she asked, extremely surprised, and a twitch in her eye with a mild agitation.

"I don't know what it's called. It's like:

'We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you.' Then it goes on like that."

"You know that much of a song? What was that guy's name...oh yeah! It was Eminem, right?" Kagome asked. She didn't really know who he was, but that was the only song she'd heard from him and she recognized it.

"Who the hell is Eminem? I just like the beat. There are other songs like that, but better, I just don't remember them," he said. He scratched his head and then his chin, in thought.

"He is some American rap star. I'm not sure exactly why the Americans are so in love with music like that, but I guess you like it, don't you?"

"That I _know_ of..." he said casually. Kagome grinned. Inuyasha was more 'Americanized' than she was and he probably never heard of the United States!

"Inuyasha, why don't you 'free-style'? Let's see what you can come up with," Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and put on a dazed-and-in-thought expression.

"Kagome…"

"What's wrong now?" she asked. If she had been a dog, she would have whimpered and her ears would be drooping along with her eyebrows, while giving one of her puppy dog pouts.

"What is 'free style', mean to you?" Inuyasha asked. He sat up straighter, losing total contact with Kagome who looked like she was pondering about something.

"It's when you..." she began." I guess it's sorta hard to explain. It's when you make up something that comes out of your head on the spot and if you do it like a rap star than it would follow a beat. If someone 'free styles' with some other type of music than you would sing in melody or chords. It is something like that anyway." She saw that Inuyasha was only half listening to her so she decided to show him. "Let me show you, okay?"

"Feh, sure..."

"Oo-o-oh," she started, making sure her voice sounded decent. This was also one of the first times she would sing in front of someone besides herself in the mirror or shower, but for her first boyfriend to be the first victim was sort of fun. Inuyasha's little white ears perked up toward her. He had never expected such a grand and majestic voice come from Kagome. "Let's see...

My heart is full of somethiing that I can't describe.  
My heart is filled up from all the love for yoouu.  
Time lasts forever in my heeeart.  
I'll love you for eternity, its tru-u-u-ue."

Kagome blushed, not exactly sure of what to say, her face felt as if it were on fire. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes burrowing into her skull as she stared down at her clenched hands.

"Now you try, Inuyasha," she said. He looked sad, in a way, like this wasn't happening, but when he noticed her look of concern, so he masked his own expression by faking interest in something.

"Kagome, how come you never sang before?" Inuyasha asked, acting unusually casual again.

"I'm not that good at it; I was only showing you what free-styling was..."

"What song did you sing; I've never heard it before?" He asked, like the idiot he was.

"I just made that up, that's what free-styling is!" She said annoyed. "Baka, I explained that to you already!"

"So if I did that 'free-whatever it's called', it'd be something like this…" He cleared his throat and began:

"Yo, 'sup, I'm Inu-dawgg, how's y'all doin' my brothaz and sistaz!" Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha glared. "I didn't laugh at you, wench!"

"Where did you come up with that?" she asked, trying to hide how funny she thought he sounded; funny and…cute.

"It was on TV...I just said Inu-dawgg instead of Snoop Dawgg..." he said, his voice quiet. He actually looked ashamed and a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad. I didn't think you'd be so into it already. Usually people don't go right into it and start rapping, singing, or anything like that. And besides, if you heard it on TV, than it isn't free-style!" Kagome said, making up a lame and untruthful excuse. She rarely listened to American's rap anyway; it was too hard to understand. Japanese rap was a lot easier to follow, it was her own native language and original beat.

"Feh..." Inuyasha grunted as he crossed his arms.

"Aren't you going to continue and do something out of your own head?" Kagome asked. He was silent for a while.

"No way, not after you laughed at me."

"Inuyasha, I told you why and I apologize. Please keep going?" Inuyasha shook his head. He was defiant, she knew. His judgment was his pride, his pride was his ego, and his ego was his life. She had ruined her chance of seeing him perform. Now that it was awkward again, she was bored, so she started humming a little tune that popped into her head.

"Show off. You're just tryin' to make me jealous," Inuyasha inquired. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him while smiling shyly.

"I'm not, I just enjoy listening to you do things you never do usually and since you're not doing that, than I don't feel like listening to nothing," she explained, a little annoyed.

"Keh, sure..." Inuyasha said re-crossing his arms and closing his eyes while putting a smug expression on at the same time. It was quiet again and even Inuyasha didn't like it. He could hear more things than she could, for instance cars driving by, a bicycle, and some kid throwing a newspaper at the door. He didn't really understand what Kagome was talking about. There was a lot to listen to.

"Inuyasha, when do you think Mom is coming home?" she asked. Inuyasha glanced at her, she seemed zoned out.

"I don't know. Where did she go again?" he asked.

"She went to the United States of America. I kind of was supposed to go along, but you showed up and my mom somehow had it exactly planned. She's crazy, I don't know how she could have predicted all of this," Kagome said giggling a little.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome glanced at her watch. It was seven o' clock. If it hadn't been break and she was still in school, she'd be in her Algebra class with all her other friends.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said really quietly, almost not audible.

"For what!" Kagome asked, insanely confused. A concerned look appeared on her face.

"Uh...for making you miss your chance to go to America. I'm...sorry..." he said, struggling the second time for some unknown reason. He scratched the back of his handsome head and looked away. Kagome couldn't believe he was sad, sorry and apparently...embarrassed! 'Damn, she wasn't supposed to hear me talk to myself? I don't like lying to her...'

"Hold the phone, before I say _any_thing..." she said, then gave leaned up and kissed his cheek. She stared into his eyes with a small uneasy smile, blushing furiously. "Inuyasha, I would give up going to America over and over again, just to be with you like this. I love you," she said quietly, the words still dancing deceptively on her tongue while tingling her mind with doubt. Does he truly feel the same way, she asked herself.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" She was stunned.

"Of course I'm sure! Did you hear what I said? I...love...you!"

"I know, and it's great. It's so great. It's just that, I feel strange, I don't think I've ever felt this way before and that isn't, well..."he said awkwardly. Then he pulled his arm from around Kagome, folding his arms.

"What are you trying to say?" she said with a curious cute frown. He blushed.

"Kagome, I don't think I've loved anyone quite the same way as I love you." He enveloped her in his arms. She smiled and melted at the touch, still unaccustomed to it. "I hate the thought of losing you." After a moment of processing these words, Kagome had to ask a question prickling the tip of her tongue.

"Why do you make it seem like the last hug you'll give me?" she asked. She sat back, leaving his embrace.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, what will all the others say? We can't continue all this when we get back, Kagome," he said making up excuses.

"What do you mean, 'we can't continue all this'? Inuyasha I thought you already told me that this wasn't going to just 'disappear' when we got back?" she said, aggravated, annoyed, hurt, angry, and frustrated. "And I don't care what they have to say, they like each other as much as I like you and you like me."

"They aren't going to stop bothering us, Kagome, dammit. You live and belong in a different time than I do; it ain't goin' to work out! We'll just end up apart anyway!" Inuyasha said blowing up and turning his head away from hers. He hated Naraku, the well, and himself for all this unending pain. No matter how much he loved her he couldn't let this go on. He knew that he should have left Kagome alone last night. He knew that he'd slip up and tell her everything. He knew it all.

"Oh… I see," she said, not bothering to say anymore. 'He wasn't sorry for making me miss my plane. He was sorry for what he was going to say to me.'

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked a moment later. He figured she'd 'sit' him a mile deep into the ground.

"Uh-huh, I can't speak to you, Inuyasha," she said, her voice cracking.

"What! Baka, don't be like that!" he said irritated.

"Hmph! I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm too pissed off and disappointed to say anything else!" she screamed back at him. "All day you've been acting weird and now you say THAT."

"Kagome, it's not like that. We'll end up apart and I don't think I love you like that anyway. Let's just let it go," he said, his eyes shimmering with anger, sadness, grief, and determination. He then, noticed by Kagome, made himself seem more distant.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyways. I mean, I shouldn't have gone through the well in the first place, no matter how much I hate to admit it. All I've done is, ruin your life and everyone else's life in the feudal era…" She stood up abruptly and started banging her fist against the door.

"Kagome..." he said speechless.

"Inuyasha, you said you'd never leave me. You said that we'd stay together, and now you say all that to me? Mom! Souta! Are you home!" she cried out, tears forcing their way to the edge of her eyes. She didn't let them fall, she should have known. No way would she let this get to her when she should have known all along that this was too good to be true. BANG, BANG, BANG.

Inuyasha sat back and waited until Kagome eventually stopped and slumped down onto the floor next to him to speak.

"What now?" he asked.

"I love you, Inuyasha." This took him of guard. He let his gaze slip, letting it fall onto the miko.

"Woman, quit doing that," he said loudly and awkwardly.

"Inuyasha, I know what you're doing. You love me too."

"Wait, Kagome, what are you getting at?" he asked, staring straight across from him.

"You're just trying to end all this because you're not man enough to try to make this work, aren't ya?" she said. She wiped a tear away, gaining much of her lost composure.

"What! I'm man enough to let go of something I don't want to let go in the first place, wench! Besides, maybe if we pretend it didn't happen than we'll be better off anyway," he said in a loud booming voice.

"Well, if you don't want to let go of me, come and get me!" Inuyasha flinched, which kind of made Kagome feel very strange. "Come and get me."

He looked at her, his face half a foot away from hers. He leaned into her and kissed her. She closed her eyes in the pleasure of it. At the same time she was confused, what was he thinking? They continued kissing for a moment, she let her arms wrap around his neck while he just held her there. He stopped after another minute and just held her with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he said.

"Inuyasha, it isn't over?" She felt his head shake in a 'no'.

"Good," she said pulling away from him. Just at that moment her stomach grumbled. "Want some Ramen?"

"No, I'm makin' somethin' for you," he said with a smirk. She felt honored, this was a first, or, second. The first was that mystery drink that Inuyasha made when she was sick. She was a little worried though. That was horrible, hopefully this was something decent.

"O-okay?" she stuttered, slightly worried.

"Great," he said jumping up and shifting things around in one of the duffle bags packed with food. He pulled out some already cooked left-over meat, some bowls, utensils, and some carrots, broccoli, and spinach. Making Kagome laugh, he opened up some spices, sniffing them and making hilarious expression, depending on which ones were good, which ones were strong, and ones that made him sneeze hysterically.

'Inuyasha, you gave me a scare,' Kagome thought as she watched her beloved hanyou run back and forth between the bag and large salad bowl that was being used as a pot. 'I know you're trying to do the best thing, but have you tried thinking that this _was_ the best thing?'

BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP

Inuyasha clicked in the time and the microwave started up, cooking the unique ingredients. He sat down by Kagome, grabbing her around the waist again. "I wonder how all the others are doing," Kagome said.

"They probably think that I'm twenty feet into a 'sit' hole and can't get up." Kagome laughed.

"Sango would think that. What about Miroku?"

"What _about_ Miroku?" Inuyasha said, with a minute (my-noot) amount of jealousy his voice. Kagome decided to play along.

"I wonder what he's thinking. Or what about Kouga and how he is doing?"

"Who the hell cares about that stinking wolf? He's probably licking himself and spittin' up hairballs," he said. Kagome grinned and glared all at once.

"Inuyasha! That's cruel and probably not true!"

"Gomen, maybe the fleabag is eating week old carcasses and howling at the moon," he said.

"Inuyasha!" she said in a scolding way. He smirked. It was much more fun making fun of the moron while not being forced into the tile over and over again.

"I wonder what's going around with Hojo too..."

"Kagome!" It was his turn.

"What? By now he would have stopped by. Gramps said that he stopped by every week to see if I was getting better. Actually it was kind of sweet." Kagome said.

"How is that sweet! All he did was show off to you and try to impress you by doing something that takes NO effort. Why doesn't he try to kill off hundreds of demons while protecting you, and three others," he said agitated.

"I didn't say he was sweeter than you, Inuyasha." She leaned into him.

BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP...

Inuyasha got up and pulled out the steaming soupy substance. Than he poured some into the two bowls and handed one to Kagome.

"Try it," he said. "It'll make you feel more awake and give you energy," he explained. Kagome hesitated.

"Does it taste similar to what you made before?" she asked, remembering the home-made medicine for her cold.

"No way, this tastes much better, almost better than Ramen!" On that note, Kagome took a spoon full.

"Inuyasha, this tastes great. How did you learn to cook something like this?" she asked.

"My mother made it for me after I-" he stopped, but changing the subject he said, "Keh, just eat it." Kagome was curious, but it was obvious that the subject was a bad one for him to remember, so she didn't push it yet.

"My mom is an awesome cook too. I try to cook like her, but I can never get anything tasting as good as her dishes."

"You've gotten better though," he said after retrieving his own bowl and sitting back down next to her.

"The first time you cooked for me, it tasted horrible. Now I can eat it, just as long as it goes straight to the back of my throat and down and so long as it doesn't sit on my tongue for long to get that much of a taste."

"You jerk!" she said, hitting him in the arm. " I try hard to make it taste good and now you tell me that it's almost as bad as it was before?" she said, mad and disappointed.

"Keh, at least I like it more than Miroku does. That's why he offers to cook half the time," Inuyasha claimed. Kagome's face looked in horror.

"Have I been living a lie!" she asked, playfully. She pulled her skirt down and took a few more spoonful of the delicious soup.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said casually, downing the rest and folding his arm that wasn't holding her behind his head. She smiled slightly at his simplicity and silently ate the rest of her soup.

"You want me to explain why my mother came up with this soup, don't you?" he asked, his eyes opening up, staring at the light bulb on the ceiling.

"How can you tell?" she asked with a curious expression on her sleek yellow skin.

"It was the way you let me change the subject. Usually you hound me about it, but when you did that I could tell you figured that it wasn't something **I** wanted to talk about." Kagome nodded a little nod not sure she wanted to let him go renew his pain to her.

"You know that when I was young, I didn't get along with any of the other kids, right? Well, sometimes when they picked on me, they would beat me up to...I don't know. Well, whenever I came home, bruised up and crying, she'd make me this soup." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who felt like sobbing and telling her that she loved him until he got annoyed with her and threw her down the drain hole, no matter how hard it would be.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I don't like making you tell me things that make you sad," she said quietly, averting her eyes a little ways.

"I wanted to tell you. Besides, it's ain't all bad. She didn't make the soup that often, because usually when the other kids tried to mess with me, I beat the hell out of them. They only won when they went four or more against me."

"You try to make me feel better about it, but it doesn't help much," she said. "I remember when I was in third grade, about to turn nine, when my dad passed away. There were other girls in my class that made fun of me, calling me an orphan and stuff like that. Finally, one day, I told them that all of their dad's were going to die and then when that happened I would get my older brother to beat them up."

"You have an older brother?"

"No, but they didn't know that," she said smiling a little. Finally the stopped, but they never liked me. But I have Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Just like you have me, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, I guess!" she said.

"Feh," he said, a mild blush creeping onto his face. "I'm gettin' more food," he said bounding up." Kagome laughed. She was happy again.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP- it was 8 o' clock

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Guys, I'm SOOO sorry! I'm running out of ideas, this is the worst writer's block I've ever had! Please, if you want a faster update, send me some ideas or else this story is gonna be over sooner than later, ok? Anyway thank you to all my loyal reviewers and all my loyal readers for sticking up with me. I'm very happy with all you for not giving up.

Thank ya,

Cid


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, it has been a while hasn't it? At least 5 months, probably 6. Well, a lot of things have been happening that include or influence me, so I really haven't been in the right set of mind to update. Up until recently I've been going through a lot (still am by the way...),but you guys probably don't even care, so I'm not going to tell you all :D. Anyways, I hope you are happy that I updated, even if this one is sort of just shot out there!

Oh yeah, thanks Kate for all the awesome ideas and all the pushing. I even appreciate the whole "Update or I'll fly to Alaska and kill you" reviews! And thanks to all my other loyal readers.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't intend to any time soon.

Chapter Nine: _Abominably Mortified and Mutated Ninja Demon Food_

"So, Kagome, do your folks' plan on comin' back anytime soon or do they want us to stay in here forever?" Inuyasha grunted. "Hell, this has been fun and all, but Naraku is still out there and we don't necessarily have all the time in the world to get the last shards of the Shikon Jewel before him…"

"Yes, I know how annoying this is, but we have to wait. Mom has a low in-come. I don't think she'd appreciate spending whatever spending money she has left on redecorating the bathroom." Kagome stirred slightly and looked into the amber eyes she had grown to love. He blushed, noticing the unmovable strong and indignant love stare from Kagome's emotional eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he asked, shifting his eyes the opposite way, crossing his arms, and then trying to hide his sketchy crimson cheeks.

"Like what?" she asked innocently, putting herself out of the entrancing gaze.

"Don't play dumb; you know what I'm talking about…" Inuyasha muttered. He looked at her quickly, and then hurried his viewing direction away at once.

"Iwasn'tlooking at you any different than I usually do…was I? I am confused now..." Kagome put her finger up to her lip in thought. Inuyasha loved her confused faces. She always looked extra adorable to him.

"It's just that…well, never mind. If it's not on purpose than it's no big deal." he closed his eyes at that final note and figured discussion was closed.

"Wait, you can't just ask me to drop something like that! Anyways, what did you think it was? I know, you canshow me how I looked!" she demanded with a smile and instantly grabbed onto his arm.

"Back off! I don't have to explain what I saw. It wasn't even that big of a deal, so let…it…go," he said taking his time on the last few words. She held his arms a little tighter.

"Yes you do, Inuyasha. Please tell me?"

"Nuh-uh, forget it already!" he said with his loud Inuyasha-y voice.

"C'mon, Inuyasha…Hey, was it like this?" she gave him a puppy dog pouting face. He was well accustomed to it by now, so he just shrugged it out of his mind.

"Feh, no, that ain't it!"

"Umm, maybe it was like this then?" She gave him a death glare; his eye twitched.

"Are you nuts? There's no way in hell that was it!"

"This?" She gave him a lustful look and his jaw dropped.

"…" he stammered. Nothing would come out. He felt really…awkward…and yet good.

"Why can't you just give me an answer?" she said laughing at his inability to talk.

"I, uh, I don't know! Just quit talking about it," he said recovering from his strange feeling from before.

"Well, how about this?" Kagome gave him a scared look. He had to admit that he had seen this before, but it seemed a little strange still. Kagome was always brave and didn't scare so bad, so this was a little different for him to see. Still, it wasn't what he had seen before.

"Kagome, that was definitely so UN-like it that I now take away your privileges of attempting another try…" He pulled his arm away and growled. His momentary emotional eyes, soft and thoughtful, told Kagome he had some painful memories filling his head and clouding his sense of everything in existence at that moment.

"Inuyasha?" she placed her palms on her knees and grew concerned for him.

"It was the way my mother always looked at me; or at least, anytime that we shared a peaceful moment where there wasn't anyone ridiculing us. She was like a façade of comfort for me at all times, but at those moments where it was just the two of us, that façade was no longer fake, but real. I guess that I just never saw it on anyone else 'sides her…"Inuyasha's face was tinted inshyness and he was once again obviously trying to not make eye contact. That's always how he actedafter he talked about the woman he passed through.

"Inuyasha, the way she looked at you, is the way a lot of people look at you! It means that they care about it, that's all."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, do we have any food?"

"Huh?" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha definitely wasn't the type that stayed sentimental, she remembered.

"Ya know, like that really yummy yellow stuff you bring sometimes with you?"

"…uh, you're not talking about…pickled radishes…are you?" She hesitated.

"Yeah, that's the stuff!" he glanced her way with a beaming grin.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, we don't!" she said flat and angrily. Why couldn't have a GOOD taste in food instead of that garbage which took no effort to make? Most girlfriends would like that, but Kagome always made that stuff for him. She never got to make him meals from the heart. Whenever she DID, he never liked it. He didn't even FAKE it!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive, Inuyasha…" she said standing up and crossing her arms. Now she had her back toward him and she was noticeably tense.

"Whadya mean, Kagome, you didn't even check!"

"I don't have to, because I would know," she said as if in triumph.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked finally noticing her flaring attitude toward him.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm perfectly happy!"

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you would!"

"That's not a real answer!"

"Yes it is, wench!"

"You're such a man…resortin' to name calling…" Kagome declared.

"Are you saying you're manlier than me?" Inuyasha asked, noting that it made her remark an insult to herself.

"You arrogant jerk! SIT!"

BAM

"Kagome, wait--"

"Sit boy!"

BAM

"Kagome!"

"SIT!"

BAM

"QUIT IT!"

"SIT!"

BAM

...after a moments pause...

"...are you-?"

"No, sit," Kagome said quietly, making it much milder. It's so mild that it doesn't even deserve a 'BAM'.

"…"

"So, Inuyasha, you don't have any more insults for me?" When he didn't say anything she laughed a little to herself. When he finally did get up he couldn't resist a last jab.

"Women, they think they're so much better than men when they actually are way, WAY beneath them!"

"..Sit!" Kagome started shuffling though the duffle bag of 'goodies'. Sadly, there wasn't really any food left, which was indeed a surprise. "Hey, Inuyasha, do you know where all the…food went?"

"Watcha mean, it was full o' food yesterday," he said shifting into his lazy boy position and began smirking in a curious way.

"Well, all that's left is a few cans of soup and some totally random junk; this won't even last us until tomorrow. I just can't believe there's almost nothing left. That bag was so full when we started this toture!" Kagome said. She kept sorting through it to see if she had missed anything. Alas, she still couldn't see a thing.

"…uh, wow, that's definitely…something…alright…" Inuyasha said with notable hesitation.

"Inuyaaaaashaaa…."Kagome said, becoming louder with every vowel. Inuyasha knew she was angry. He hated it when she was angry.

"…" he cringed, waiting for her wrath to set upon him at that very instant. When nothing happened, he peeped one eye at her. She was standing with another one of her scary death glares he didn't like, or rather hated.

"What did you do?" She said, weirdly calm, but still obviously angry and frustrated.

"N-nothin', I didn't do anythin'!" he said in his defense.

"So, Inuyasha," she began and than counting off her fingers she continued. "The food just mutated, grew legs, and walked away, huh?" She placed her hard fists onto her hips and continued her glare.

"Well…if you're the one who cooked it, than that wouldn't be impossible…Actually, it makes sense," he muttered.

"Inuyashasit!" she said quickly.

BAM

"Sit!"

BAM

"The floor -!"

"Sit, boy!"

BAM

"Won't make it -!"

"Sit!"

BAM

"Through more of this!" He cried out before she did it again.

"Well, you should have thought about it before you insulted my cooking…now you have to apologize!"

Inuyasha chose not to respond, knowing that if he did, Kagome would most likely 'sit' him some more. It was almost too obvious. It was like he knew exactly how she worked when it came to this. She would do it a number of times and than stop. In reality, though, she'd continue if another word from him was spoken. If he tried to say something more, she'd 'sit' him again, definitely. Now he had to patiently wait it out.

"Good…"

"…"

Sighing, Kagome turned back around and dug through the other end of the duffle bag. Luckily she managed to find a box of cookies Inuyasha must have missed. By now, Inuyasha had recovered from the giant ditch he was in, and retreated back to his corner.

"Kagome?"

"Sit."

It slammed him into the ground, but not too hard.

'Damn,' Inuyasha thought. 'I didn't wait long enough.' He sat there noticing the large dent in the blue and white linoleum floor.

"So, what's your excuse?"

"Feh…"

"You're not going to give me one? So…you admit that you ate all that food, right?" She quit rummaging through the bag and spun around, plopping down onto the closed-covered toilet.

"It wasn't me…" He looked away, avoiding eye contact as usual.

"Well, then, where did it go; and don't you say that my food abominably mortified or mutated," she said swinging her legs and clasping her hands together, waiting for an answer.

"It must have been a ninja demon that came in through the well somehow," he said as if it totally explained everything.

"That's stupid, there's no way because first, there's no window. Second, the door is still locked and that means no entrance into here. Besides, they wouldn't be able to go through the well. Just admit that you ate it all!"

"Feh…"

"I'll take it. I still can't believe you ate all that food though."

"It wasn't hard, though. I was just hungry, that's all."

"I guess, but we don't have very much food left. We won't be eating anything for the next few days."

After a moment of silence Inuyasha erupted. "Dammit, it feels like I'm waiting for you to return from this era; I usually sit by the well and wait though." He stood up and stretched, than returned to his former lazy boy comfort.

"Do you do that a lot?" she asked wide-eyed and astounded. Immediately Inuyasha realized his perplexing mistake.

"Just sometimes…" he said attempting to avoid further embarrassment.

"How often is sometimes, Inuyasha?" she pressed on.

"Feh, it doesn't matter," he said as if that was a good conclusion.

"It's a lot, isn't it?" she asked after another short moment of silence. She wanted to see if he'd tell her what she really wanted to hear.

"No."

"Hah, I see, so it was a lot. Did you wait for me every time I left?" she was almost certain that it was a no, but she had to see anyway.

"Why the hell do you want to know anyways?"

"I'm curious and I'd like to know," she said nice and sincerely.

"So, is that supposed to get me to tell you?"

"Inuyasha, just spill it already!" Kagome demanded.

"Feh, there's no way I'm gonna tell you, wench."

"What did you say, stupid?" She asked well aware of what it was.

"Only a moron wouldn't hear that! So I guess now you're a MOH-RON-ICK WEN-CHA!" he said more dramatically.

"INUYASHASIT!" she said very fast with a judging finger extended at him. Inuyasha was slammed into the ground once again. It was an easier 'sit' than he thought it would be, but enough to make him a little angry.

"Kaagoomeee!"

"You asked for it." Inuyasha popped up and started his ranting. Kagome quickly grew absent-minded and didn't tune in until he started complaining about how she was ignoring his accusations.

"Kagome, listen to me when I talk!"

"I would if you just give me straight answers." Kagome leaned in a little closer to him, making him a little more uneasy. After a moment he gave in.

"Okay, so maybe I waited for you once in a while…is that good enough?"

"No, you made such a big deal; it has to be more than just 'once in a while'." She made a good point, Inuyasha knew, but he wasn't just about to tell her… "Did you really make that big of a deal for that?"

"No, uh, eh, I meant, uh, yes!"

"No, huh?" Then it dawned on her. It had to mean that it was much, MUCH more often than once in a while! "How often?" She gave him a puppy dog pout, but Inuyasha felt that he was invincible against that, now that she's done it to him so many times before!

"Only when you're ticked off at me," he replied, satisfied with that answer. He was starting to feel a little proud, actually.

"Inuyasha, that's usually every time; maybe half at LEAST." Crash and burn, he wasn't proud anymore.

"Y-yeah, so?"

"I dunno, it makes me feel good that you care about me when I'm mad at you," she said, blushing profusely.

"Kagome, that's not the only time I care about you." She blushed a little more from that.

"Sooo, just when I'm mad, right? Those are the only times you wait by the well? If that's so, than what do you do the other times…Inuyasha?" she said suspicious of his actions.

"Depends…" Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. 'It's not like we're married! Why does she want to know EVERY little detail?'

"…on?" she continued for him.

"Feh, why do you want to know so badly? It's not like I wait by the well for you to return every time no matter the circumstance or anything…"

Kagome gasped. That was like a straight out confession! "Inuyasha…you…do?"

"Wait, I didn't say that! That didn't come out of my mouth!"

"You pretty much did, you practically just came right out and said so!" Kagome took a deep breath. 'Oh no, I must look like a cherry. I'm blushing so bad!" She didn't notice that Inuyasha was just about thinking the same thing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, but was cut off by her lips on his own, in an emotional rushed thank you. Inuyasha felt really awkward at first, still not used to Kagome's short compassionate, yet, common kisses. In his era, lip with lip romance wasn't just shared whenever or wherever. It was like a sacred promise; it really meant something when shared. In Kagome's era, though, it seemed like it was welcomed at anytime, anywhere, for any reason. This Inuyasha didn't mind at all, what so ever…not at all, actually! When their lips separated, they were both cherry heads.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you with my whole heart, Kagome," he answered back. She leaned on him and started thinking about her Mom, Souta, and Gramps. Inuyasha was worrying about Miroku and the others. Especially Miroku and what his sick minded thoughts were about sincehim and Kagomehave beengone for such a long time.

CHANGE IN POV

"Miroku, this is getting old. We've been sitting in here for over a day and a half. We have to find a way out."

"I don't have any more ideas, Sango. Maybe we should wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive?"

"Let's just try harder," she said. They were still stuck and so far they hadn't been lucky. They managed to get almost to the top by climbing, but when they reached the last few yards, they couldn't find any more hand holds.

They also tried suctioning themselves out by using the wind tunnel, but it didn't do anything besides nearly causing a cave-in. They were always calling names out, but no one ever heard them.

"Sango, I've said it before and I will say it again. It's not so bad if you actually want to spend the time getting to know each other. Since we obviously can't get anywhere until Kagome and Inuyasha return, we should use this time wisely!"

She sighed and sat down decently close to the monk. He had a good point, no matter how boring and unnerving it sort of was.

"Sango? You do remember that my, uh, that my…that our proposal is still on the table, r-right?" he mentioned out of no where. Sango blushed, remembering that very special day so long ago. Just at the thought she could feel her face get warm and her heart beat faster. She simply nodded. "Good. I just want you to know that I-I really care about you and…uh, I guess that's it."

Sango sat in thought, he had proposed to her, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was going to be the first or only one to bare his child. He hasasked, like, every single woman he finds decently pretty to bare him one! She shoved those thoughts away. "Miroku, I want a little girl," she said playfully. Miroku cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What was that, Sango?" his eye twitched in a small dramatic way.

"You heard me! I said that I want a girl!" She said laughing.

"But that wouldn't be right! Ever since even BEFORE my first ancestor that was cursed with the wind tunnel, all there has been is sons. It's like a tradition or something. It's going to be a boy, my dear Sango."

"No, a girl. A beautiful baby girl named Soi," she said really getting into it, while laughing a lot more.

"Soi? That's not a proper name for a baby gentleMAN, Sango! His name will be Musashi, a warrior's name, or maybe even Shinta. Now…what do you have to say about that?"

"Just that Soi will make a wonderful demonslayer!" Now Sango had a giant grin planted on her beautiful soft face. Miroku wanted to kiss her, to place his lips onto this woman he so deeply cared about.

"We'll see," he declared. He scooted a little closer so he could at lease catch the scent of her in the wind. To his surprise, she headed his way also, covering much more distance so that they were now sitting side by side. Then, which was more of a surprise; she placed her head onto this shoulder.

"Sango, I-"

"Miroku, wait." They sat in silence. All the while Miroku wondered what was on his fiancé's mind. "I love you, Miroku." His eyes widened.

"Sango, do you really?"

"Yes, Miroku, I return your feelings. I really do love you. Of course, I really never have been in love before," she said fumbling with a loose string on her kimono nervously, "but I'm almost certain that this is true love I have….for you, I mean."

"I love you too, my dear beloved Sango," he said with a cheesy smile.

Eyes shut and smiling, Sango relaxed into his arms. Quickly they opened at the return of a familiar touch to a private area. BAM!

"You lecherous monk, you! You perverted hentai! How dare you ruin this moment with that dirty mind of yours!" She jumped back and balled her hands into fists of fury. "Apologize, now!"

"Sorry, Sango!...OOOH, boy. After we marry, I'll have all the opportunities imaginable!" he said rubbing his now red cheek.

"Is a sex toy all I am to you?" she asked aggravated and loudly. 

"Of course not, Sango! I want to share my life with you. That's all, really! I want you to share your wrath with me forever! The rest is just benefits! Honest to Buddha, Sango!"

"Hah! Sure, I let you close to me- and let me remind you that is waswith actual physical contact- and you STILL want to have you way with me!" She sounded mad, but she wasn't. Actually she sort of was expecting and welcoming it. That right there was the Miroku she knew and grew to love.

"Sango, you can't blame me for all that…"

"Why, 'cause it's your 'cursed hand's' fault again?"

"No, because you're too beautiful to resist…"

She gasped…Miroku?

CHANGE IN POV

"I finally did it!"

"Did what?" Souta asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was afternoon, but still a totally differenttime in Japan. He wasn't used to this strange and foreign time schedule. His mother was hugging the phone at the moment and had a face filled with giddiness.

"I finally changed our tickets and departure time! It took me all day. You have no idea how confusing these Americans are. They kept saying that I have an almost too hard to understand Japanese accent."

"Riight." he turned around and headed back to his room to play videogames before he went to sleep. Grandfather replaced him though.

"So, when are we heading back, my daughter?" he sat at the kitchen table and pulled out an American-English self teaching book for Japenese learners.

"We leave tomorrow morning so I'll be waking everyone up bright and early!"

"Exactly how early are we talking about, eh?" he asked, taking his eyes off the thick book in his hands.

"The plane leaves at 3 o' clock. Right now it's about 8 or so. I'm heading to bed; you and Souta should do the same."

"I see." He went back to his reading for a time, and then looked up once more. "That son of yours won't sleep if he knows. Shall I really tell him?"

"Now, why don't you think that he won't sleep?"

"It is because we have all the time in the world on that plane to sleep! I shall work on making holy family sutras. Souta will play games while he's got 'em. You sleep. I'll be the one to wake you!"

"If that's what you want than I won't try to stop you." She was off with a smile.

CHANGE IN POV

"They've been gone for days; all of them!" the child explained. Kaede nodded.

"Ye must be patient, young Shippo. Ye must wait for their return and not go out foolishly to look for them." she went back inside her hut, while Shippo contemplated the situation. He knew that Inuyasha was with Kagome and Miroku went with Sango to see them. They should have been back by now, unless they really went through the well…Bored, Shippo decided to draw pictures of past time events.

"Let's see, how about the time I changed into Inuyasha, did tons of horrible and perverted things, and than got the real Inuyasha in big trouble! Kagome sat him so many times that everyone watching came up with different numbers!"

The first thing he'd done was hid Kagome's stuff and hid it. She had gotten really mad. Than whenever he did stuff to the others, he made sure she was around. The last thing, the finale, was while she was bathing at a hot spring, he stole her clothes and pretended to be a peeping tom while she looked for them. Then he wouldn't give them back when she found out that Inuyasha/Shippo was holding them hostage. Eventually Shippo dropped the clothes next to a tree Inuyasha was on and then he got blamed for it!

"This will definitely keep ME busy for a long time!"

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

A/N: JEEZ, I wrote ten pages in size 8 font! You guys better be happy with his for awhile or so help me God…

Anyways, please READ and REVIEW!

Ttfn! Lots of love from the Alaskan Chikkaz!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It has been a while, huh? I'm sorry. And the whole thing with Kagome's eyes is because, in the manga, I guess she had blue and in the cartoon she had brown…I just played it safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't claim to either. Oh, and the Inuyasha ending sucked since it _did not get **anywhere**!!_ Thanks for making it though, I suppose...

Chapter Ten: _One Way Home_

Time:_ 12:45 (noon)_

Kagome's eyes gently opened, taking in the blue, white, and yellow plaid-themed familiar décor at once. The rubber ducky soap dish was nestled safely in the corner of the tub along with a layer of soap scum, equally unattractive. The tub needed cleaning…well, Mom would have fun with that.

She was still lying in Inuyasha's arms without a care, a feeling she really could never get used to. She'd always imagined it but it definitely wasn't the same. He was still asleep, which was a good thing. Kagome wanted time for herself, which almost never happened. She'd wanted to flip through the pages in her photo album without Inuyasha. Quietly, she snuck into the tub for more privacy and then turned to one of the pages from before.

They were two side by side full pages of her dad; these were all she had of him. He was a unique but wonderful man. He'd had blue eyes, which Souta had inherited and Kagome got the gist of. Her eyes changed from blue to brown and back again frequently.

Kagome smiled fondly. She missed her dad a lot. It'd been so long since she'd taken the time to think about him. She remembered the first time she'd ridden a bike, thanks to her dad. Good thing too; navigating the feudal era would be a lot slower half the time.

Delicately she turned a few more pages and saw a few with Hojo in it.

'Oh man, what will I tell Hojo next time I see him? He'll probably want to invite me on another date and I can't just tell him I'm will someone. It sure does _sound _easy...' She shook the thought away. Eri, Yumi, and Ayame would take care of it for sure. All she had to do was tell them she had sided with Inuyasha. Since they'd already seen him and absolutely loved him than they'd gladly take him off her hands.

Embarrassed of the fact she'd have to tell them her decision, she flipped to the back of the album. In the corner was a hole where the binding had started to tear. Flipping back the tear, she uncovered a few hidden pictures of the feudal era and her friends. If Naraku was ever destroyed, she'd be glad and they'd finally and forever be free. Until that day she'd always hang on to each picture of her endangered friends with a certain fondness. One of the pictures was Inuyasha sleeping. It was crinkled and worn for it was one of her oldest and more cherished pictures.

Kagome's reminiscing was interrupted by Inuyasha's eerily relaxed voice. "Kagome, are you alright?" Her head snapped up and she realized how teary her eyes had become. He obviously had caught the scent.

She sighed. "I'm decent!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as she stepped out from the bathtub and toss aside the alblum. His crisp amber eyes studied her from toes to nose and she felt her face warm up. Then in a gruff voice said, "…women."

Laughing, Kagome sat beside him and cuddled into his warm toned body. She could have sworn she heard him growl or purr. "I was just looking through some old pictures. I really hope Mom gets here soon though. I'm dying of boredom!"

Inuyasha's body tensed, immediately.

"Inuyasha, it's just an expression. You've never heard of 'dying of boredom'?" He answered with a casual stare of it's-not-that-I-don't-care-but-it's-just-that-I-don't-care. Kagome felt a discussion brewing. "I can't believe you haven't heard of that one before!"

Inuyasha's brow twitched. "Well how the hell am I supposed to know these things in my era?" He couldn't help smiling just a bit at her fit of giggles.

"Yeah that's true. It means that I'm just so bored it's nearly unbearable and that I definitely need something to occupy my time, you know, or something along the lines of that."

Inuyasha smirked and jumped, startled, when Kagome's watch let out a loud beep. She smiled and melted his heart.

"I love you, Kagome." She was clearly surprised to hear it so arbitrarily from him that her eyes widened and her mouth was agape and her head tilted askew and she was just so amazing, he thought. Her cheeks tinted into a light pinkish color and made him all the more feel devoted to her. He absently held her closer, taking one of her small delicate hands.

"I, uh, I love you too, Inuyasha," she stuttered, obviously still confounded in this little stimulating situation. She let herself be held, to his liking, and they sat awhile just holding each other. They were pretty much out of food and there was still nothing left to do, so, certain that they weren't missing anything, they just sat, intoxicated by each other's presence. They hadn't realized it was 3 until Kagome's recently uncovered wrist beeped vibrantly, stirring them out of their trance. "We really need to figure something out to do."

"Heh, wanna play 'rock, paper, scissors'?" They both laughed.

CHANGE IN POV- (I really don't know the exact hourly difference between Japan and the US, so if you do than let me know so that I can fix this or at least let others know. Thank you.)

Ms. Higurashi's shriek was heard all the way across the hotel suite, waking both Souta and Grandpa. Grandpa's back was sore beyond belief because of the way he'd fallen asleep by the kitchen table. Souta wiped the drool off the back of his hand and peered through his left eye for his right's eyelid was fastened shut to the bottom lid. They'd obviously screwed up somehow.

"It's two o' clock! Everyone, get up now and get dressed or we won't make it on time!" They hurried around the house like a nest of African killer bees and quickly packed up all of their belongings. By the time they were out the door, it was two thirty. They'd have to leave before their bags were checked in.

When they finally arrived at the terminal, they didn't have a moment to spare. Technically they were right on schedule, but to the airport, that was still a little late.

"Mrs. Higurashi? I'm sorry but since you were so late, we've already filled up most of your seats," a worker said while dashing his handsome smile. She blushed.

"Oh my," she covered her cheek in worry. He automatically felt bad for her and her tired accompaniment.

"I'm sorry, but that was the deal that was made over the phone. You still have one seat left. If it's an emergency, then one of you can go back to Japan," he advised. She pondered it for a moment and then turned toward Souta.

"Our reservations are still good at our room. You two can stay the extra two days. I need to get back home to Kagome."

"Mom, can we have your debit card?" Souta asked. She smiled her charming motherly smile and handed it to him when she dug it out of her handheld purse.

"Now don't you dare max it out or you won't get any allowance, presents, gifts and I'll take away your game systems and your bed! You'll have to sleep on the floor or in the basement." The smile never faded. Then with that, she was once again on the airplane.

CHANGE IN POV

"I'm so hungry, Sango!" Miroku said, leeching onto her as he snuggled his head into her breast, suspiciously.

"I gave you all I had, monk! I'm just as hungry as you are," she grumbled, pushing him back and hitting him on the top of his head. He grinned.

"Oh, my lovely, dearest, Sango…how cute you are when you are angry!" She blushed. She still hadn't gotten over his last remark about her being irresistible. He knew just what he had to do to flatter her. Or any woman, she reminded herself, as she watched him watching her watching him watching her.

"Will you quit staring at me, pervert?" she grumbled, breaking the staring match, reluctantly. He put on a small crooked smile that sent her blood rushing through her veins in some odd reaction. Why'd he have to be so charming?

"A person could wonder what exactly Inuyasha and Kagome are doing and how they're spending their time...together." She turned cold. She felt uneasy by the way he was looking at her.

"..uuuh, I'm not sure!" she said trying to hide her stammer. He kept looking at her and she suddenly felt like she wanted him more than anything. How is a man capable of changing someone with just one dashingly sexy bemused crooked half smile?

"Let's talk…"

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Whoa, that was probably the shortest chapter I have ever written. I enjoyed writing this because it didn't require more than an hour of my time (if that). Anyways, I'm glad that people still read my story but it is now finally coming to an end. It's also been about four days going to soon be five, just so you know. ML from the Alaskan 'Pimplishus' Babes! Hehe!

PS

The chapters from here on out may be a little shorter, but they'll be way more frequent, aiight? So, just chyll and we'll get you guys your wishes and this way I won't get nearly as many threatening fan reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here we go! And I must say that I think I am becoming a better writer! Before my writing was horrendous! Now it's decent. I'm trying :P.

THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!!! Hehe, I've read romance before, tell me if it was ANY good lol.

Chapter Eleven: _Cold Chowder_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

3:48pm Fourth Day

"Rock! --"

"Paper! --Hah, I win!" Kagome cried out and through her fists into the air in triumph. Her face was full of determination and domination. His wasn't.

Inuyasha frowned and folded his arms together. For some reason he just had no luck in this game. He had won almost all the matches for the first while, but then for the past half hour, he'd lost every single game.

"Keh, you only win because I let you…"

"Uh huh, like I'll believe that one!" Her large proud grin tinkered down his frustration slightly. She had to be so damn cute! It wasn't fair; he couldn't seduce her with just a smile! Well, he'd never really tried…

Inuyasha gave her his wicked half smile and just stared straight into her eyes. At first she obviously took it in as a game; maybe a staring contest. Then, she faltered, and he was surprised. So he _did_ have an affect with a smoldering gaze.

"So, uh, we got any food left? You hungry?" she asked, clearly vaguely nervous and modestly uncomfortable. He smirked, releasing her.

"Sure and I dunno, but, I'll watch you check."

A pause.

"That's…funny. I thought you said--"

"You heard me pretty damn well the first time, I think," Inuyasha said, putting his 'look' back on. He stared straight at her lips. He was getting a kick out of this. She blushed and, to cover it up, scowled her Inuyasha-absorbing scowl of hers.

"You pervert! Quit being like Miroku!"

"Maybe…that's what I'm trying to do…"

Kagome's watch beeped four times, telling them it was 4 o'clock. It definitely ruined the mood.

But it was what he'd said that really DID shut her up.

He didn't want her to stop talking though…

"What's the matter with you all o' sudden, Kagome?" he put on his most innocent puppy gaze, and unknowingly made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

She turned serious. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong here, nothing at all." Kagome walked over to the bag and shuffled around. "Why, I'm perfectly okay, and I, uh, nothing's the matter--"

"It doesn't sound like it, Kagome."

"Why, I-I knew what you meant--"

"Kagome…?"

"I'm not some idiot, you know!--"

"You're --"

"Where in the world…!--"

"Stop, dammit!"

She looked at him with a skittish sidelong glance. It lasted only a moment, though.

He sighed and began laughing, a real Inuyasha laugh. That didn't happen too often.

"I _had_ you, there!" Her face changed a darker shade.

"You're unbelievable!" Then he flashed another seductive smile. She paused. Again!

"You're the one who's unbelievable, Kagome! It's so small. I should have learned to give you a smile like this to shut you up ages ago," he muttered. She looked pissed now, he noted.

"Why, you!--"

Smile.

Pause.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!"

Smile.

Frown.

Inuyasha smirked. "You know, you're really beautiful when you're angry."

"That's good. Then I'll always look beautiful when I'm around you!"

"Yep, basically."

She grumbled and pulled out on of the remaining cans of soup. This one was English Clam Chowder. After opening it and pouring the contents into a bowl, she heated it up, took it out, heated it up some more, and then after it was hot enough, gave it to Inuyasha. He tried it and his face held a confused expression.

"What the hell is this stuff?" He lifted a spoonful up and sniffed it.

"Clam chowder; what do you think?" she placed her hands on her hips while he tasted it.

"It's…weird."

"You've never had it before, but is it bad, or what?" she asked, really wanting to know. She'd had just about any type of food. Nothing seemed to be new to her. Not after spending a year in the feudal era.

"It's not exactly bad…it's just…strange. I'll get used to it," he finally decided, knowing that there was no other food available and not wanting to face Kagome's scorn.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke up after sitting down next to him. His white silky ears flicked towards her. She continued, "well, about what you said earlier…about acting like Miroku. What did that mean, exactly?"

He coughed, choking on a rather large piece of square-clam-stuff. He placed the bowl a ways away.

"Oh! Never mind, Inuyasha, that was stupid of me to ask," she said quickly and held her hands up in protest and kept them there, not knowing where to place them. He just looked at her for a minute while she fidgeted under his gaze. She appeared to not be able to stare him directly in the eyes either. She put her hands into fists, relaxed them, did it again.

He reached up and grabbed one of her hands to her surprise, and placed it on his chest. Her dark ruddy eyes glistened and widened.

"Kagome, you own my heart. Decipher it in any way you choose."

She wanted to cry.

He could smell it.

Smile.

Scowl.

Both their hearts skipped a beat.

They kissed.

They were so happy. Why couldn't this last forever?

The chowder went cold. She would need to reheat it some more…

CHANGE IN POV

"Let's talk."

I don't want to talk, Sango thought.

"Why?"

Miroku's smile returned and the look in his eye sent another shiver down her spine.

Miroku, stop it, you'll make me do something I'll regret!, she thought some more.

"Sango, you will be my wife once Naraku is defeated, right?" Sango nodded, not wanting to test her voice yet. "May I…May I just kiss you once?"

She knew she was blushing and he knew he was getting turned on by her innocent stunned reaction. He also knew he'd never figure out why this woman in particular was the one to tame him, the one to give him that leash he had never wanted before…until now.

"Miroku…" She looked away and held a small sad smile. His heart hurt. He hated causing her pain.

"Forget it my beloved Sango. This dashing man can wait for you. It just seems so far away…" he flashed a cheesy grin to lessen the strain in the air between them. She shook her head in protest.

"It's not that I don't want to, but!--"

"It is okay, Sango. You don't have to explain yourself. I know I'm not worthy yet…I still have to prove my love to you," he looked defeated and sunken a little. She rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy! When did I say that, monk?"

"Well, I suppose you never actually voiced it but…"

"Silly, Miroku. It's just…I've just never kissed anyone before," she admitted shyly. That seemed to lighten the mood and spark the igniter. Somehow he was right in front of her.

"Is that just so?" he seemed eager to know.

"Yes," she said, taking her eyes off of him. He glowed from delight.

"That's wonderful! Sango, I'll enjoy this far more than you will!"

"You jerk!"

"What I mean is, well, it's hard to explain. But don't think you won't enjoy my lips too," Miroku said slyly. She blushed more.

They sat there for a moment, Sango nervously waiting, Miroku teasing her with anticipation.

"First?" she asked quietly.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She looked at him suspiciously.

"I knew I had to earn your love! --"

"Shh! My eyes are closed," she said quickly. She missed his cunning smile.

"Good," he whispered, his face sounded only mere inches away. She sat motionless, waiting for the incoming, ice shattering contact. She could feel his lips hover just so close. She could breathe in his breath and taste his air.

His lips wandered close to hers, roamed over her eyes, meandered over her cheeks and jaw. When they passed by her lips again she almost couldn't take the pleasure of yearning for his lavish lips.

Just kiss me, already!, she thought.

She leaned closer, and just barely made the slightest touch, but to her dismay, he retreated. She could feel her heart thump louder. He had to hear it; so loud!

Then, finally, she felt him kiss her neck. Her small moan escaped and she could feel his lips curve in a slight grin. He kissed up and up. She only thought about how wonderful he was.

And all he could think was how good her skin smelt, how warm _she _was.

She practically purred when he finally made contact with her wanton mouth. Then she purred louder when his tongue went in.

"You taste delicious," Miroku muttered as he kissed her. She giggled.

"So do you, monk," she replied.

"You guys can taste each other? That's disgusting!"

They stiffened and slowly looked up at a darling little Shippo. He had a devious smirk on his face.

Hmm, so they weren't in Kagome's era after all…

"Miroku, what do you mean by delicious, anyways?" Miroku gave him an innocent embarrassed appearance and waved his hands, attempting to defend himself from any accusations.

"When you're older, young Shippo," he answered. Sango jumped up, recovering quickly.

"Shippo, help us out of here!" She called out. Miroku stayed seated.

"I dunno if I should. You two seem pretty cozy down there!" he yelled out. Sango glared. "I wouldn't want you guys doing that nasty stuff around me in Kaede's hut! It's safer for me if you guys stay here."

"C'mon, Shippo! We've been down here for days, we're starving, we're thirsty, get us out!" Miroku called out cheerfully. Somehow Sango loosed her glare on him.

What did I do?, Miroku thought.

"You know, you're not all that intimidating when you're sitting on her behind and smiling at him!"

"Believe me Sango, this smile won't leave for a while," he winked. She blushed again.

"Well, the least you can do is stand up," she said less forcefully, losing her anger, him losing his agro.

"Sango, I can't."

She lifted an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

He blushed.

He _actually_ blushed.

"Believe me, Sango, it's safer and less…awkward if I just stay seated," he replied, sighing. He shifted his position slightly and seemed to appear more comfortable.

Hmm, Sango thought. She'd get an explanation out of him later.

She turned her direction back toward Shippo. "Please let us out of here!"

"I'm too small to do that!"

"Get someone who is big enough, already," Miroku suggested, a little annoyed.

"Well, I don't see anyone around that can, sorry!" he said, not at all. He had a big goofy grin on his face; enjoying himself way too much.

"Shippo, don't make me suck you in! I _will_ do it…" Miroku threatened.

"Miroku!" Sango said, sounding surprised, but not truly worried.

Shippo put a finger to his chin.

"You wouldn't do that, I think," he replied. His devious smile was on his face again. "Besides, it looks like you're enjoying yourself just fine."

"I'm counting to three…"

"Shippo, he looks serious," Sango warned.

"One…" His left hand grabbed onto the light blue rosary beads around his right.

"You don't scare me!" He stood defiantly.

"Two…" Miroku began untwisted them from his arm. They came off and now only his closed hand held back the force of the wind tunnel.

Shippo seemed uneasy.

Sango figured he should. She would be, too.

"Two and a half…"

"Shippo, go get some help for us so we can get out! He's giving you time," Sango muttered exasperated.

"Two and three quarters…"

Shippo shook his head.

His mistake.

"Three!" He opened his hand and immediately Shippo jumped back. Too late, for he flew into the well at a cunning speed. At the last moment, Miroku closed his hand and Sango caught the ungrateful Shippo.

"Lemme go! Miroku, you coward! You could have killed me!"

"Please, if I'd wanted to do that, I'd have." He finally stood up and brushed off his robe. Sango studied him suspiciously…hmm. "And believe me, Shippo; don't think I hadn't wanted to."

"I guess now you'll have to watch us kiss in here now. You'll have to suffer with us," Sango said.

Miroku played hurt. "I've made you suffer, Sango?"

"Please, you're torturing me," she said dryly. His bemused look made her forget Shippo for a moment and so the small fox demon popped out of her hands and changed into a goose…err, swan-thing. Suddenly he was standing at the opening of the well once again.

"Hah, you guys are such idiots! There's no way you're keeping me in there!" Then he disappeared.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku…"

"I'm still hungry…"

She groaned.

THE END OF CHAPTER

A/N: It wasn't so short, right? I hope it wasn't…Well, that chapter was ridiculously fun to write. No, no lemons. I don't want to write those. Kind of awkward, I think. I enjoy writing stuff that'll make a person smile, not gag (which I may end up doing if I DID write lemons, sadly). Honestly, my story is better without that kind of…well, crap. Not sayin' all of it is crap, just mind would be, prolly.

Anyways, R n R, and I'd enjoy it if I could get more than 30 . I went from, like, 70 per chapter to 25 now. I hope you guys don't give up on me. I'm trying harder than it seems.

R n R!

R n R!

R n R!

It'll take you less than a second and I still need more ideas such as:

Should the mom show up to find them stuck in the bathroom still?

Should they find the obvious (yes, it's really quite obvious) way out before the mom has to show them?

Should Miroku and Sango be in the well when the troublesome two finally go back to the feudal era?

When they are out, should the Tetsusaiga be mysteriously missing?

Who would have stolen it and when?

Will Souta max out the credit card?

If Souta did, will he be absolved if he buys his mother a really, really nice gift? Hehe.

What's going to happen with Kikyo…hmmm, I'm concerned about that one myself…after this is all over?

Is this story really going to keep going after the bathroom stuff is over with? (Naw, too long probably.)

Will one of you reviewers really come to Alaska to assassinate me? Unless you use a bomb… IDK.

And besides, I'm a ninja, so prolly not :P.

Lastly, what in the world are Miroku and Sango going to do in their spare time ?.!.?

No, they won't just be making out the entire time...

No, they won't be doing something PAST making out the entire time either...

Jeez, I could write fo-eva! I hope they don't ban me for updating for all these questions. Last time I asked questions, I was blocked for a week. But, of course, all there was on the chapter was questions and there WAS no story, so, maybe it'll be fine. I'll let you all know ;).

R n R!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Mmk, well, thanks for all your support. Honestly, I really appreciate it.

PS: I was going to make it more lengthy, but then I decided that it'd take even longer to update it. Well, whatever. I hope you guys like this, honestly. I love writing. Not necessarily Inuyasha fics anymore, but I love writing and I hope my writing is good even if the story is not.

Chapter Twelve: _The…Unthinkable?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The clouds were puffy and looked oh, so comfortable. How wonderful it would be to just stretch out on one and sleep until the dawn of time. The ocean was a gorgeous and dangerous blue. A blue similar to a man's eyes she had once gazed deeply into until broken by a love-filled kiss. She missed him so much.

She sighed.

"Miss, would you like a pillow?" said a young woman of about twenty two. She had blonde curly hair, bright violet eyes, and glossy lips. She spoke Japanese very well.

"Yes, thank you, dear."

_Dear? I seem to say that all the time don't I?_ Smiling she leaned out to stare out the window.. She was nearly home. Just what may she find locked away in the house? She couldn't tell. No one answered the phone. That didn't distinguish anything though. That could mean either that they had safely gotten out of the bathroom trick or they were, somehow, still locked away. Mrs. Higurashi's smile widened. If that be the case, she had a few more survival techniques she had to teach her daughter before…well, before she decided to fly from the nest and into a whole new world of responsibility.

She'd miss her little mockingbird.

CHANGE IN POV

"Kagome…"

_What, you jerk?_

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm 'dying of boredom' now."

_Does it look like _I'm_ not?.?_

"It's damn contagious…"he finished.

"Entertain yourself somehow…" Kagome closed her eyes again and tried, unsuccessfully, to fall into some deep sleep she couldn't grasp. She mentally kicked herself. They should be arriving any minute now.. Why hadn't they showed up yet? They must be having some sort of delay. What the hell sort of delay could it be? A good delay. Obviously a good delay, they're not here yet! They're probably hurrying as quickly as they can, she cajoled herself. Ugh! Not quick enough, her annoyed self commented.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha…"

"You're arguing with yourself." It wasn't a question; it was more like an accusation. Kagome glared at him in contempt. What did he know? He smiled a crooked smile, one that made her heart skip another beat, and stared, bemused at her.

"Get that expression off your face, are you trying to kill me?" she muttered, burying her head into the pit her lap and chest created.

"Keh, I'll never understand you, woman…"

"Good, it wouldn't be nearly as fun if you did," she teased. He smirked, proud. She was smart and witty. Beautiful and strong. Wonderful and kind. Man, he loved her…

"…how can they be so late? This is…"

"Kagome?" she groaned a high-pitched groan and peered up at him.

"Yes?"

"You're arguing with yourself again."

"Are you still dying of boredom?"

He nodded.

"Good! I just wish I could speed up the process!" Her face disappeared once again into her lap and arms.

They sat, arguing, disgruntled and impatient. Time seemed to pass twice as slow if you weren't moving, Inuyasha figured. It was almost three in the morning and they both couldn't sleep. They also couldn't keep their hands off each other. Well, they couldn't until Kagome finally placed the entire duffel bag between them-- reluctantly Inuyasha might add.

"Kagome, hit me with _something_," he demanded, hoping for an idea to ease his way out of this dull misery.

"Fine!" she reached over and pulled out a bouncy ball. Thonk! Right on the head.

"What the hell was that for!.?"

"You told me to," she mumbled again, not an ounce of regret showing on her face. Only a practiced innocent con. She hid her face again.

He didn't know exactly how to respond to that so he just watched her silently with frustration apparent on his face. Then he said, "I meant a damn idea! How could you really expect me to mean it any other way?"

"Well, you should have specified…"It sounded more muddled what with her mouth speaking directly into her stomach and legs.

"I'm bored! Feh, do I need to spell it out for you?"

He could just picture her eyes rolling in her head. Could hear them gyrate. Well…she'll regret that.

"I'm bored; B-O-R-E-D!"

Another groan.

"So, Kagome, did you catch that?"

She didn't respond and the muscle in Inuyasha's jaw ticked in indifference.

"Gotta be so ignorant…"

Silence.

"Keh, I-G-N-O-R-A-N-T. Ignorant."

"Will you pipe down? I'm _trying _to sleep, Inuyasha! S-L-E-E-P! SLEEP!" She'd raised her head to glare menacingly at him. He laughed. "Jerk…"

"W-E-N-C-H. Wench," he whispered under his breath. She caught it of course. Don't all women catch what they weren't meant to hear?

"A-S-S! Ass!" Loud and clear. No way of not hearing that one.

"I-D-I-O-T! Idiot!"

"Are you done yet? M-O-R-O-N?" They were right in each other's faces now, blowing steam. They glared into the other's eyes. Chocolate to amber; amber to chocolate.

"I'm not through yet! T-H-R-E-W!"

"Inuyasha, you're so…Wait, what?"

He eyed her suspiciously, still keeping just inches from touching nose to nose. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"You spelt threw."

"So?"

A smile started taking form.

_Why do her lips have to look so delectable?_

"No, threw- T-H-R-E-W."

"Again…s-so?" Inuyasha stuttered, from more the reason of just being confused…_those **lips**_…

"You meant t-h-r-o-u-g-h, right? Like _through_, not _threw_, correct?" He thought it over and then his face turned red. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"You're cute," she said, blushing, and leaned into him, breaking the barrier she'd created…just to fall asleep in his arms peacefully.

CHANGE IN POV

Shippo was the devil's son. Sango was sure of it.

He'd stopped by three times already and each time only brought a scrap of food and water every time. He was surely going to pay for this after they were safely out of the Bone Eater's Well.

"Sango, you're getting that malevolent look on your face, again." She let out the breath she was holding in and stared at the love of _her _life.

"Just be happy I'm not thinking of _you_ for a change," she explained. He put on a Ah, I See look and peered up at the stars overhead. They were beginning to disappear and the sun was beginning to rise.

"You're disappointed that we didn't get through to Kagome's era, aren't you?" she asked, sliding closer into him. He was behaving well for…well being Miroku. He knew he'd better not spoil this or he'd be sorry.

"Nope," he said. Sango's eyebrows lifted in confusion. He back peddled.

"I'm not upset at all, Sango. In a way, yes, I'm a little let down. Those pictures she had shown us and all that technology was amazing; I'd have loved to see it for myself. But, on the other hand, I'm relieved. The balance of all that knowledge is safe for now.. There's no way we'll be able to obtain Kagome's advanced state and nothing to change our own pace. Nothing is changing that right now.."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I doubt he even notices."

They laughed softly. It died down slowly, though, because Miroku was contemplating… something.

"I'm…not worried about Inuyasha," he replied slowly, yet hesitantly.

Something was up.

"Miroku, tell me what you mean," she politely demanded.

Unsure, he hesitated. His eyes showing his troubled mind. "I'm not worried about Inuyasha…_physically_ and, well-- Let's face it. He won't mishandle things between the time eras through technology. He _doesn't _care about that."

"Of course not. He cares too much for Kagome to even think of doing that," she added, coolly.

"That's just the thing, he cares too much for Kagome; as do we all. Just what will we do when the time comes to destroy Naraku? He definitely will put all he has into it. Again, we all will. With all that effort, Naraku will probably be killed. And-- he paused again --we'll have the entire Jewel."

"I don't understand," she said settling more comfortably under his arm and against his chest. His right hand rubbed her right shoulder as it rested comfortable as a pillow for Sango. He waited a minute, clearing his thoughts so that he could lay it down straight and easier to understand.

"We'll have the entire Jewel," he repeated. "We truly don't know what powers the Jewel obtains. For all we know we may not get a wish. If there's no wish, many people will be stuck. There may be wars that'll begin and so many innocent people fighting for no apparent reason. Many will die. What for? And -- another pause -- then again, there may be a wish, just as legends foretell. Since we're the ones bringing it together, we'll be in charge of purifying it and destroying it. In that case…well, I have all that I want. So do you and Shippo…Kagome and Inuyasha will be the one with the decision. What will become of it? Does the Jewel have limits and, if not…will they do the unthinkable?"

"Miroku?"

He seem to not hear her but the second time he looked down into her eyes. "Yes, my dear beloved Sango?"

"What exactly…is the unthinkable?"

CHANGE IN POV

"Wow! Gramps, look at that car!" Souta exclaimed, his head pressed against a large window. "It's so tiny!"

"It was probably made in Japan. Just like so many other things that cost too much to buy here," he said squinting at the outrageously priced go-cart.

"Let's buy it!"

"Why would we do that? We're supposed to be responsible with that credit card, Souta. If your mother--"

"Well, I thought if I bought one thing, you could buy one thing as well. And if we both buy just one thing each, there's not going to be that many problems, right? We're just treating ourselves to one simple thing, _right_?"

"Hmm, it would seem so…"

"Then let's buy it!"

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: The next chapter will be coming to you…I don't know. Most likely not shortly, even though I'll try. My life is pretty screwed up at the moment…I don't think I'll elaborate on that.

Guys, Please R/R. I doubt anyone is still reading this, actually, but I'm finishing for those who are.

R/R

R/R

It's (basically) right there ----


	13. Chapter 13

-1A/N: Here you all go! Carry on my Wayward fan.

PS: If its rushed, or disappointing, I apologize. I think its funny and to the point, but not bad, right? Anyways let me know!

Chapter Thirteen: Right?

The Terminal was crowded with all different kinds of people from all over the country. Kagome used to visit here all the time because of the exotic mix of people that flowed through. Mrs. Higurashi deftly picked up her suitcases and traversed her way outside to a waiting taxi. She was so close to being home; she couldn't wait to see what happened to her two little miscreants. She desperately hoped her plan had become successful. Although not too successful. She hadn't really wanted to put in those condoms in there but you'd never know children these days. She had decided that she'd rather have her child use them than not. Hopefully the whole pack was there when she returned. Hopefully.

It took just over an hour to get home, get the baggage out of the trunk, and pay the driver. As the overtly stuffed man drove away, grumbling at his low tip, Mrs. Higurashi inhaled a deep, deep breath. The smell was surprisingly clean for Tokyo and she was thankful. There were definitely some things in America that she missed. Yards. Friendly people. A certain cleanliness.

Kagome's eyes popped wide open when she heard the front door slam shut. When she heard her mother call for them, she nearly burst into relief-induced tears. She had waited so long! Inuyasha was already up and banging on the door, yelling for Mrs. Higurashi to not touch his Tetsusaiga. Obviously it had never left his thoughts.

There is no words for what Kagome's mom felt when she heard all the bellowing from up the stairs. It was almost hysteria but without the insanity edge. That when she discovered that deep down she knew her aloof-most-of-the-time-head-stuck-in-the-clouds daughter would be in there still. With Inuyasha. She was so happy for those two. They were so head over heals in love!

Mrs. Higurashi nearly cried from how hard she was laughing. Of course, it appeared only to be a small polite titter, it was a full blown laughing frenzy for her. She really couldn't believe that they hadn't figured out how to get out of the bathroom yet, though. Surely it was only because they didn't want to, right? If they didn't figure it out…

At the soft tap at the door, both Inuyasha and Kagome leapt up and punched the door. "Get us out of here, damn it!" "Mom, let us out…_now_!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and stood silently on the other side of the door, waiting patiently for them to calm down. When they finally managed to be quiet (probably scowling on the other side no less, she imagined), she spoke, "Dear, I can't open the door from this side. Only you guys can. I wouldn't want to hit you."

"Hit us? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…crap. No freaking way. You didn't really…do…_that_ did you?" Kagome nearly died. Instead she groaned and banged her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked really confused. Kagome couldn't blame him. Ugh! How could she have possibly been so _stupid_ ? "Could you quit laughing at my expense and answer my question, please?" The corner of Inuyasha's mouth quirked up into a (according to Kagome, _hot_) smirk of his. He obviously found her distress funny. Well, good for him!

"Of course dear, I made it as simple as possible. I didn't actually think you'd be stuck in there for almost a week. My," she chuckled some more and continued, "I can't believe you didn't notice!"

"What the hell is she talking about, Kagome?" She grimaced at Inuyasha's peeved question. Sighing, she looked at the hinges. Yep, she was right.

"We pushed…" A pause and…nope he still didn't quite grasp this freaking stupid anomaly. "We should have pulled!"

It was always a joke, the way her mother installed that door. She had made it backwards so that you would have to push to get out, unlike normal doors where you pull from the inside of a room. Kagome hadn't realized her mother fixed it on her! Obviously mom hadn't figured she'd realize it right away. When Kagome didn't realize it at all, her mom …ugh, she wouldn't have been surprised if she'd hear about his the rest of her miserable life…

Quick as lightening, he pulled the door open to a hysterical (as hysterical as she could get, anyway) Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome with another spiteful glare. Oh, boy, was he pissed!

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I--"

"Feh, I have to get my…Tetsusaiga," he said and left, but not before she saw the tinge of red on his cheeks. She wasn't sure if that was a result from embarrassment, anger, or frustration. Hopefully frustration. She could deal with frustration. Anger sucked but was better than embarrassment. Jeez, that would be bad if it was the latter.

"Mom, you suck." Kagome said and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't help it, but a grin spread over her face. "And somehow I still love you…"

After they embraced, Mrs. Higurashi looked sternly at her daughter. "Did you use the condoms."

Cherry time!

Kagome's flushed face definitely made it past her hairline. How could her mother be so…blunt?

"Mom! Of course n-not."

"Oh, dear, you didn't have time to put them on, did you? I knew that Inuyasha being half demon and everything would change it a bit. Kagome, let's just hope your not pregnant. I wouldn't want to explain dog ears on a CT scan. I mean--"

"Ack! Mother! We didn't--, I mean, of course nothing…Grr, how could you think that I'd--! I'm not going to get pregnant, Mom!" she whispered hoarsely at last. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear this conversation. He'd probably get… horny, the stupid jerk. Well, she'd have a talk with him. She couldn't wait to just…her thoughts were interrupted when her mother cleared her throat.

"Dear, you really need to learn how to not speak what you're mind is discussing through."

What's redder than a cherry?

Kagome nodded, embarrassed to heck.

After wondering where Inuyasha was, the two women discovered he was already back in the feudal era. Kagome felt a piece of her pride come back. At least _she_ didn't run away like a pansy dog. At least _she_ endured another ten minutes of getting stuff ready to go with her mom's scrutinizing gaze following her about the house. At least _she_ managed to not get suicidal about a really odd sex talk!

When Kagome landed on Miroku, Inuyasha got really pissed (jealousy, cough, cough. What else? Kagome nearly bubbled with laughter). Kagome was confused, though, and couldn't get her thoughts straight until hitting Miroku finally washed away all that muddling confusion. Damn the pervert.

Sango slapped him too, which made Kagome happier still and, unknowing to Kagome, helping Inuyasha not to kill the lecherous monk. Miroku just seemed glad to see them back.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't feel nearly as bad about their situation when they heard what happened to Sango and Miroku. They were just as stupid. Did they not realize that there was a vine under all that mossy-like fungus? Nope. Kagome had a good time laughing at them. Inuyasha just smirked but his mind seemed to be on something else. _Grr_, Kagome growled and sent an accusatory glare at the half demon. _The horny bastard…_

Kagome was relieved to find that Sango and Miroku were showing more open affection. Before they couldn't get further away from each other and now she'd caught them holding hands! Kagome was excited about the wedding that was inevitably coming up. That thought jolted her. What about Inuyasha? What about her? Could they really stay together?

She shook her head. That was for another time. Best not to ponder that at the moment. First thing was first: destroy Naraku. After that, they could pry into sensitive areas.

Inuyasha nearly smiled when Kagome wrapped her arms around his left one and rested her head against his shoulder. He wanted to kill Miroku when he wiggled his eyebrow in a finally-Inuyasha-did-something-worth-speaking-about or aha!-Inuyasha-is-finally-a-man! fashion. He wasn't sure which but they both were damned similar. He hadn't realized he was growling until Kagome kissed his cheek. They blushed. This was weird.

But good. If things stayed this way, life really couldn't get much better…could it? Not likely. They would figure things out eventually. Best not let it bother them. Besides. Love conquers all, right? Inuyasha squeezed her tightly against him.

Yes, Kagome, love conquers all.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: That's it! FOR NOW! There's still one more chapter…rather an epilogue. All good romance stories have epilogues, right? Well, I'm going to have one. You'll enjoy it. I may write a whole other story that builds from this but isn't dependant on this. Better yet, why don't all of YOU do that? I give you permission to build off this story as long as you let me know you are doing it and you credit my name whenever you use something. YOU guys can delve deep into the sensitive area Kagome was talking about. I want you all to enjoy this short (but sweet) story.

Anyways, R/R!

R/R!

R/R!

Thanks.


End file.
